


Too Soft, Too Pure

by Careless_Under_Constellations



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Bullying, College, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Dating, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Muteness, Nudity, Other, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careless_Under_Constellations/pseuds/Careless_Under_Constellations
Summary: All of my fluffy comforting Haikyuu oneshots put in a collective ongoing fic until I've decided its done. Prepare for a lot of tooth-rotting angst into sweet cuddle puddles and love stories for all of the characters listed. Some are x reader, and others are two characters, maybe even some cute poly ships. I hope you Enjoy!!
Kudos: 5





	1. Cuddle Puddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life can be stressful, throwing things at you left and right. But this time, after a long week of hard work, harassment, and loss you come home not only to find your lovely partner Suga there to catch you as you let the motions out. But also his former volley ball team, your friends, ready to aid you through the emotional night with lots of love and cuddling. 
> 
> Suga x GN Reader

To say the week was shit would be an understatement, you had started the week being late to your job, nearly every day. The new project you have been tasked with had made you bring the work home just to meet the deadline. Your partner on the assignment spent every moment you two worked together harassing you with blatant, sexual comments. On tuesday your mother called to tell you that your childhood pet had died. That night when you came home you ignored your loving husband and dragged your half dead body to the home office to get a little more work done. By Friday all the pent up emotions your brain stored away exploded all at once, your coworker had been relentless, his “flirtations” had turned strange just to rile a reaction out of you. It worked, you finally snapped, palms smacking the papers on the wood table to get him to just shut up. A stray comment about how he’d love to see your husbands face while he fucked you on the couch was your breaking point.   
  
“SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!” You screamed not caring if the entire office could hear you from the cracked door of the conference room you’d been working in. 

“Wow, that’s quite the reaction, does your husband know you’ve got a temper like this?? He better get it in check,” you swear you had steam blowing out of your ears at that point, anger boiling in all your veins, it made your skin hot, unbearably so. Your head spinning from the outburst. 

“You know what!! For once shut that filthy mouth of yours and maybe do your work or a complaint to corporate will be the least of your fucking problems. I am a human being, your degrading comments have been nothing but disgusting. You will stop talking about my body in such a crude way or our boss will hear of it!!” you didn’t care if you spit in his face, or if your fellow coworkers heard your screams. “In-”

“Y/N,” a voice called from the door of the conference room, you froze at the sound of it, when you turned your boss stood in the doorway, hands rested on her slender hips as she looked at you two. Concern laced in her tone when she spoke to you. “Shall we speak in my office,” she kindly directed you away from the man you’d spent nearly ten minutes screaming at and to her office. Once behind her shut door you broke down in streams of apologies, reassuring her you’d never act like that again. “Hush darling,” the name meant only in kindness as she knelt down with you on the floor, you had no idea when you dropped to your knees. “You’ve worked for me long enough for me to know that your reaction was justified. So tell me what happened,” you did, you told her every comment and interaction with your coworker. By the time you were done, you were beyond exhausted and ready to go home. “I will handle it from here. Go home to Sugawara, I think you need his company,” and she was right, you did. It was all you wanted, to be wrapped in the arms of your beloved husband Suga. He was probably worried about you, you’d barely said a word to him all week. 

“Thank you,” you whispered to her on your way out, only taking the time to gather your bag and coat you brought in. The drive home was frustrating, every car that had decided to cut you off had you screaming more, the pent up stress from the week seethed into anger again. Twenty minutes you parked beside Suga’s car in your apartment complex. He was home?? Had he told you about plans and you'd forgotten far too focused on your work?? The three flights up, and the walk down the hall had you wishing to just fall into bed with Suga and never leave. Your keys jangled into the lock and turned. Quietly you stepped into the doorway, maybe Suga wasn’t home?? Car or not, a friend could have picked him up. But a gentle laugh from the living room followed by a boisterous voice reminded you of the one time you managed to eat dinner with him that week, Suga told you that his old highschool team would be in town for a few days. He planned to host them Friday seeing as he had the day off. Shit, it was Friday, work had you so preoccupied that you completely forgot the day and the plans. 

“Oh god do you remember the first time we all met??” a light voice called out over the group. 

“How could we forget?? Daichi locked you out of the gym for knocking the vice principals toupee off,” Tanaka’s loud voice caused your head to spin. Your body sensitive from the raw emotions that ripped out of you earlier. After the hefty laughs died enough to allow your small voice to come through, you slipped your shoes and coat off abandoning them in a heap at the door alongside your bag. 

“I’m home,” your voice rasped, broken and scratched from the screaming you’d done on the way home. A silver haired male looked over the back of the couch brow raised quizzically at the sound of your voice.

“Your home early my love,” his eyes lazily shifted your direction and widened, did you really look that bad?? “Oh hun,” yeah, you looked terrible, and you weren’t surprised. Before he could even get up to wrap you in a warm embrace you were crying. Immediately he was on his feet and in front of you, he so badly wanted to wrap you in his arms but he took note that you were crying, in front of people, even considering they were both your friends, you were openly crying, nearly sobbing in front of them. Which meant you were far too overloaded with emotions and sensories that you just couldn’t hold it in. “Y/N, what's wrong??” he coaxed gently as he rested a hand against your side happy to see you didn’t flinch from his grasp. 

“Suga,” you cried as your body crumpled into his chest. “It hurts, the project, my pet, harassment, too bright, too loud, too much,” you knew that what you were saying was all incoherent babbles to him. But he got the general gist of everything from having watched you work at home after work all week. 

“Shh it’s okay little crow,” the use of the pet name had you melting into him. “How about you go get changed, the gang's here, I bet they’d love a care night and cuddle puddle,”

“Hell yeah!!” Noya called loudly, earning him a smack from the usually reserved Asahi when they noticed you flinch from the volume of his pitch. 

“Does that sound okay??” you nodded, and slipped from his grasp his worry growing that you had gone nonverbal from all the emotions that had been pent up in your body. When you entered the bedroom you didn’t turn on the lights. The light from the setting sun was more than enough. It didn't take you long to find your favorite hoodie that belonged to Suga and some shorts opting for lighter, looser attire for your still hot body. At the sight of yourself in the bathroom mirror you knew why Suga had looked at you the way he did. Your hair was absolutely disheveled from the style you meticulously put it in that morning, the dark circles under your eyes almost black from the lack of sleep, the slump in your usually proud shoulders, the tired dull look in your eyes. If Suga had come home looking like this you'd give him the same reaction. Part of you wanted to just slip on the soft pajamas and go back out to suga and your guests. They all knew you well enough not to judge you for your lack of personal care. But with some pride left in you it was hard to walk back out looking as you did after just bawling in front of them. The debate to shower or not made you even more exhausted, sick even. As if he had sensed your growing stress, your silver haired husband appeared in the bathroom door way. “Hinata is insisting on a fort, and Asahi had recruited Daichi to make you soup. If you need a moment, shower. It’ll help wash away the day,” he was a god send to you. It was clear from the first day you met. And it still baffled you how you had managed to marry such a beautiful and kind man. His everlasting light aided you when you needed it most. Still too raw and on edge you reached out and squeezed his hand as a thank you before you stripped from your work clothes leaving them in a messy pile in the middle of the bathroom. Now the debate was, hot or cold shower, you didn’t have the magic touch when it came to adjusting the temp in your apartment shower. It was always too cold. Or too hot. Never in between. 

“Mm,” you hummed quietly in hopes Suga caught on, again he was an angel for sure. He nodded and went to turn the water on, he, unlike you, had that magic touch that made the water just right for everything. 

“Are you hot??” The chill air in the bathroom had cooled your heated body, but you still felt the heat of the anger in your system burn in ways that signified your emotions were too much. After some thought you nodded. “Okay, just a little on the cool side then,” he adjusted the water letting it run in the overhead faucet before he left you to clean yourself up. “Come get me if you need anything,” gently he kissed the top of your greasy hair and left you in the calm silence you had wished for all week. Under the water of the shower you felt the pent up emotions wash away with the streams down the drain. The water was just cool enough to ease the burn of your emotions but not enough to hurt the raw feeling on your skin. You didn’t take long opting for the bare minimum of washing, your hair, your body, no special things just the basics. 

Five minutes was all it took as you walked out to find Suga had left you the softest towel beside your clothes. You’d be sure to thank him when you returned to the living room. After drying your body and dressing you patted down your hair enough so it wasn’t dripping. Allowing yourself just a few more moments of quiet as you brushed your tousled locks. With what little energy you had left you walked to the living room to find a giant fort draped over and around your large sectional couch, fairy lights (stolen from the home office) strung around some string that they happened to find (probably from your old craft bucket). The curtains to the balcony were drawn closed leaving just the fairy lights and lights from the kitchen as the light source. On the floor in front of the couch you noticed the mattress from the closet in the office was there, piled with tons of blankets and pillows from what you assumed was gathered from every room in the apartment. Hinata, the small redhead, was putting the final touch in the giant fort nodding with a bright smile happy with how it looked. 

“Oh Y/N, feeling any better?” He asked in a voice much, much softer than its usual bright loud tones. You nodded, tears welling in your eyes. They did all this for you?? You’d come home early, crashed on their plans of hanging out, and all but exploded in tears in front of them. And yet as you stood in the living room entry they were making the room and space to provide you comfort. You wanted to cry all over again with happiness as the calm you wished for all week washed over your battered tired body. “You okay??” He asked and when you looked at him you realized you had started crying his messy mop of bright hair all but a blur in your vision. 

“Mm,” you managed as you pulled him into a gentle hug he gladly reciprocated, squeezing you just enough it felt good, not enough to suffocate you. And god it felt so good. 

“Hug time!!” A gentle excited voice called as a second pair of arms wrapped around you, Noya. He too had dropped the loud tone in favor of not making your head hurt. They were too good to you, you wished you could tell them thank you over and over again. But not yet. Not just yet. After a minute or two you tapped both boys in a statement that you needed space, both backed off you gleaming smiles across their faces while they scampered off to check on Asahi and Daichi in the kitchen. Suga took over your line of vision. His kind smile melted your stress even more. With gentle calloused hands he cupped your cheeks using his thumbs to wipe away your last stray tears. 

“Tanaka suggested we watch a movie. Your favorite, (F/M). Too loud??” The idea sounded wonderful but even the soft voices of your dear friends made your head hurt just a little. 

“You could always keep the volume low and turn on the subtitles,” your head turned in the direction of the voice, just behind Suga. A lanky blonde stood an unusual soft look in his eyes. You nodded, that was a fantastic idea. Hugs weren’t his thing, and right now they weren’t yours so you held out your hand to him squeezing it once when he took it then let go. “Glad I could help,” Tsukishima stated as he returned to Yamaguchi who was talking to Kyoko and Yachi on the floor. You quirked a brow at them wondering why the floor and not the fort Hinata had made for them. 

“Hinata said no one was allowed in the fort till you approved and picked their spots,” you let out a silent chuckle venturing away from Suga and to the giant fort. The tangerine headed male waited with excitement in his eyes. Careful to not mess it up you chose a spot near the center of the bed leaving space for your husband to sit behind you. When situated you waved Suga in patting the spot you had left for him. He took it placing his legs around you gently allowing you to relax with your back to his chest. When settled you waved Hinata and Noya in patting the spots on either side of you. Asahi and Daichi entered handing you a bowl of soup telling the others to get their own. 

“Awe but Y/N was assigning spots!!” Hinata called out quietly. Both tall males sighed and shook their heads. 

“Fine. We’ll be quick,” the two stepped away dishing bowls for everyone. After everyone had a bowl in hand those left without a spot waited for you to give them one. Asahi sat beside Noya against the couch Daichi on the other side of him. Kageyama was beside Hinata, in fact he had the smaller male between his legs much like Suga had you but used a pillow to prop himself up rather than the couch. Yamaguchi took the spot behind him, Tsukki beside the green haired male. By then the bed was almost full but you managed to have Tanaka fit in front of you allowing him to sit between your legs a little, which you didn’t mind. Yachi curled up beside Hinata in front of Tsukki and Kyoko was between Daichi’s legs so she could reach you if you needed. By then the bed truly was full, very full. Yet you still managed to put Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita on the floor in front of the bed. Their lanky limbs were able to reach you if you wanted the attention pillows propped up under them for softer support. Tsukki took command of the remote, turning the volume to your liking and the subtitles on. Soft clanks of spoons in bowls were heard for the first twenty minutes, then silence, Asahi managed to collect all the dishes leaving them in the sink to be cared for later in favor of being around you. 

After your soup was eaten soft hands caressed your hair, Suga. Tanaka, Hinata, Noya, and Yamaguchi were all resting against you lightly. Tsukishima had his arm around Yamaguchi, knuckles rested against your shoulder. You didn’t last half an hour before you dozed off at the light comforting touches. Sleeping like the dead the entire night. When you woke the next morning you couldn’t help but laugh at the obscene amount of people that fit on the queen sized bed, cuddle puddle a literal description of how it was. Asses used as pillows, limbs twisted together, soft snores, and gentle murmurs arose from the group. You were sure that Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi were all conversing with one another in their sleep. As you looked around the group you noticed one thing, everyone, all 14 of them were touching you. All comforting you. Suga was wrapped around you like he does every night, Hinata, Noya, Kageyama, And Tanaka were using you and your limbs as pillows. Yamaguchi had his head tucked into your chest, with a lanky limb from the blonde behind him on your shoulder. Daichi much the same his long arm draped over Suga to rest on your shoulder blade, Kyoko now spooned by Daichi also draped her arm over Suga to rest it on your back. Yachi at some point in the night crawled over Hinata and you, to lay on Asahi, who had switched with Daichi and Kyoko, both somehow managed to get their legs under Noya to rest their knees against the back of your thighs. Enoshita and kinoshita took the vacant spot Yachi left arms lazily draped over Kageyama and Hinata resting against your thighs, leaving Narita. Who managed to squeeze behind Yachi and also used Asahi as a pillow tips of his toes barely touching your calves but still touching you all the same. Your soft laughs woke Suga who combed his slender fingers in your hair. 

“Feeling better??” He whispered as to not wake the others. 

“Much,” you whispered back, craning your neck just enough to peck him on the lips. 

“Stay still,” he mumbled, finding his phone on the couch. He managed to connect it to the tv facing the camera at them and snapped a photo of the group strung out on the bed. You laughed at the sight when he showed it to you from his phone. The tremors in your chest caused a chain reaction waking the others one by one. Hinata propped his head up on your knees Noya on your ass eyes lazily starting to close again. 

“Good morning Y/N,” Hinata called first 

“Good morning, sunflower,” Noya was next, having always called you the nickname for as long as you’d known him. 

“Good morning to you both, to you all,” you called back in a light sweet voice allowing everyone to hear you. Each of them sighed in relief at the sound of your gentle tone, comforted by the fact you were talking again. Happy to see you were much better than the day before. The tangle of limbs, blankets, and pillows didn’t budge till long after noon. Only dispersing to get food, all returning to the cuddle puddle with full bellies. You couldn’t think of any other way to spend your Saturday after a long week. Tucked in a bed, surrounded by those dearest to you, watching movies, all wrapped up in one another’s warmth and conversations. You found it was the best end to an utterly shit week. 


	2. Little Habbits, Loving Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has been busy with work, too busy to notice that his husband Bokuto was stressed over an upcoming game. An overheard phone call tips him off to the game, allowing the younger the perfect surprise for the college athlete. What he doesn't know is that he is also in for a sweet surprise.
> 
> Akaashi x Bokuto

“I know it's an important game Hinata, but I can’t just ask him to take time off from work. Not when he’s busy enough as is, he just finished an assignment. I know, I’m sure he can come soon. Just not yet,” Akaashi listened to the conversation from the doorway to the apartment he shared with his now husband (of only a few months) Bokuto. The conversation obviously wasn’t one for him to hear and yet he had. It was obvious that the taller male was talking about an upcoming game, one that sounded important by the sound of his tone with his orange haired teammate. The black haired male was glad he hadn’t quite shut the door yet, waiting until the conversation Bokuto was having was directed away from the impending game. Only then did the shorter shut the door and call out his usual greeting as he slid out of his shoes and coat.

“I’m home Bo, you here??” The boisterous male appeared in the doorway with a bright smile phone still close to his ear.

“Welcome home ‘Kaashi, mini me also says hello,” Akaashi chuckled at the nickname.

“Hello Hinata!!” he called as he passed the taller male in the entryway aiming for the couch flopping on the soft cushions exhausted. 

“Talk later Hinata, yeah same time tomorrow,” the rest of the evening was spent cuddling on the couch both males too tired to cook opting to order pizza. Surprisingly, but also not, Bokuto was the first to fall asleep, his cheek rested against Akaashi’s stomach laying on his own between the black haired males thighs. The soft caresses of Akaashi’s hands in his hair is what lulled him to sleep. When the smaller knew his lover was deep in sleep he reached for his cell a, to take a picture of his absolutely adorable husband, and b to text Hinata. 

_‘Kaashi: Hey, Shoyou, can you keep a secret??_

_Orange Crow: Akaashi!! Sure what’s up??_

_‘Kaashi: I want to surprise Kou and come to the game. Can you give me the details??_

_Orange Crow: Of course I can!! *game details* I can't wait to see you there!!_

_‘Kaashi: Me either, thanks, night Hinata_

_Orange Crow: Night ‘Kaashi!!_

The rest of the week seemed to drag on for Akaashi, the day after he asked for the game details he told his boss he would not be there that day. His boss happily compiled and let him take his first ever requested day off. The morning of the game he kept to his usual routine, staying in bed as Bokuto got up waking him lightly. “‘Kaashi my love, I’ve gotta go, I’ve got a game,” the darker haired male lifted his head to peck his lover on the lips.

“You’ll be amazing my owl,” he said before he pretended to go back to sleep. When the front door closed and locked, Akaashi shot out of bed. He showered and rummaged through the closet to find his husband's spare jersey, with that in hand he changed into some simple slacks tucking the front of the jersey into the pants giving it a classier look. By the time his hair was dry, breakfast finished, and teeth brushed he had just enough time to get to the stadium. Keys in hand he left the apartment, feeling utterly lucky to have missed all traffic. Actually arriving at the stadium ten minutes earlier than expected. When he arrived, he panicked realizing he forgot his id tag at the apartment. But luck was still on his side and a security member recognized him immediately.

“Keiji Bokuto??” man he’d never get used to that. He nodded to the tall man, cheeks flushed from the new title. “Hinata informed me you’d be here. There is a seat reserved for you. Let me escort you,” sheepishly he followed the security guy to the stands and to a seat right at the railing where he could be seen by the players if they looked up. The court was empty, camera men still setting up refs chatted at the sidelines. Spectators running some lines that were the opening for the game. He hadn’t been near a court in so long, it was refreshing to see it, to be around it. He’d be sure to find time to get in on a not scheduled practice with his love. Suddenly the crowd beside him roared, it was time for the game. 

“Welcome everyone!!” The spectators started mics booming around the slightly empty court. “Today’s game will be an exciting one, our MSBY Jackals are facing xxxxxx. We have a long standing rivalry with the team,”

“It's been a back and forth dynamic between the teams, last year xxxxxx beat us, and the year before we beat them. We have always had a struggle playing this team, they have always kept us on our toes,” Akaashi listened to the commentators, no wonder Bokuto had been on edge for this game. To the tall male it was an important win, further proving his strength and improvement over the months since they last played the team. “Give a warm welcome to xxxxxx,” the stands across the court screamed, the atmosphere changing to a lighter tone the team below waved with happy smiles on their faces. Course they’d be happy, they won the year before. Akaashi remembered he watched the game at work disappointed to see Bokuto lose, he knew it was hard on the owl like male. He beat the two toned haired male home and made him his favorite meal and spent the evening just cuddling the hulking man in bed till they drifted off to sleep. 

“Now let's give a really warm welcome to the MSBY Jackals,” the other man called over the speaker as the doors opened letting the team in. The crowd roared louder than the other teams nearly scaring the black haired male. As he looked down he noticed the Jackals were much more intense than the team they were playing against. Deep scowls on their faces as they began to warm up, Akaashi wished he could be down there to comfort his husband, to cheer him up. But he was stuck in the stands, far away, too far away in his opinion. After the teams had warmed up the captains went to the refs deciding on who was to serve and who was to receive. Once it was decided the teams lined up on the court. 

Akaashi intently watched Bokuto as his hand slipped inside his jersey only to come out with something in his palm. Upon closer inspection the black haired male saw that in the large hand of his beloved was the silver band he wore daily on his finger. During games he wore it on a silver chain around his neck too worried he'd lose it during practice or a game on his finger, his teammate had given him the idea of wearing it around his neck while he played. Akashi was stunned to watch the tall man whisper something into his hand before he gently pecked the ring around his neck, the ring that had been given to him on their wedding day. At the sight Akaashi blushed, how often did he do that?? Was it something he did for every game?? Every practice?? He wanted to know, truly Akaashi wanted to know when the adorable habit had started. Suddenly a flood of emotions filled the shorter male, he wanted his lover to look up at him in the stands, to see him, to see that he was there for his beloved cheering him on during the difficult game. Before he could think twice about it Akaashi removed his coat hiding the jersey that matched his husbands, earning stares, stares he was more than willing to take because it showed who he was here for, who he belonged to. With a long deep inhale Keiji screamed over the roar of the crowd just as his husband set foot on the court. 

“KOTARO BOKUTO!!!!” all eyes were on him now, but the only eyes he cared to be looking at him were the sharp golden ones on the court. Sure enough, the piercing eyes were looking right at him from the court, widened with absolute shock with the appearance of his husband in the stands, wearing his jersey. Akkashi smiled holding his left hand up for the other male down below to see. Then he brought the silver band on his ring finger to his lips softly pecking it much like he had witnessed his husband do before he stepped onto the court. The focused scowl on the black and white haired male turned into a bright beaming smile as he shouted back.

“HEY HEY HEY, LOVE YOU ‘KAASHI!!!!” With that the game began, Akaashi being the sole reason the mood of the team lightened, passing the occasional jokes to Bokuto about Akaashi’s appearance in the stands. The game ended in two straight sets, Jackals being the victors. Akaashi couldn’t help himself, he ran from the stands down to the court and was allowed down only because he was married to the tall college athlete. His shoes abandoned by the door he jumped into Bokuto’s sweaty bulky arms, a hearty laugh leaving his slightly smaller body. 

“Congratulations on winning my owl,” he said to the tall male who gave him a beaming smile. “That ritual of yours. How often do you do that??”

“Every game, I know you can’t always be here. The ring is a reminder that while you aren’t in the stands you’re still with me, bringing me the love and maybe just a little luck,” it was cheesy, he knew it and so did Akaashi. But the raven haired man melted at the sentiment reaching into his lover's jersey to pull the ring out and give it a kiss. Bokuto took the hand of his lover kissing the ring that sat so delicately on his slender appendage. “I love you ‘Kaashi,”

“I love you too Kou,” he knew the taller male was happy with his victory, but even happier to share the moment with his best friend, his soulmate, his lover. Before they left the court Bokuto pulled the smaller male into a gentle kiss, fingers intertwined never to be let go the rest of the night. From then on, even when he couldn’t be there, just before Bokuto stepped onto the court, Akaashi wished his beloved good luck as he kissed the silver band on his finger, just like Bokuto did before each of his games. 


	3. One Strange Little Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kenma brings home to the small apartment that he shares with his boyfriend Hinata?? What happens when Hinata saves an injured crow on the balcony?? A new adventure for the two lovers allows them to create an unexpected but amazing family together.
> 
> Kenma x Hinata

How it happened, neither were quite sure. Who started it was also unclear. At first glance it was Kenma, on his way home from the store it began to rain, pour even. In his rush to get to the apartment he noticed a small bundle huddled in a bush. The small creature was the size of his hand soaking wet and freezing. Of course after he searched for its mother he took it home. “Hina,” he called from the doorway

“Ah welcome back Kenma, why’re you soaked??” Yeah that was an easy explanation but one he wasn’t sure Hinata would like. 

“Well, I found a kitten. She’s been abandoned, I couldn’t leave her out in the cold like that,” Hinata smiled brightly as the foux blonde, a light chuckle in his chest. 

“I’ll get you both towels then, leave your wet clothes there,” Kenma set the bag of groceries on the bench by the door carefully removing his soaked articles doing his best to not jostle the kitten. Hinata returned not a moment later with warm towels. “Luckily it was towel day,” Kenma smiled and handed over the kitten to be dried in the warm towel. Once stripped to his boxers he too took a towel drying himself off. Hinata was already making soft coos at the critter in his arms. Kenma let him handle the kitten for the time being as he padded to the kitchen putting away the groceries in his towel, boxers also abandoned by the door. With those put away he found some dry clothes and joined his red headed boyfriend on the couch as he fed the small animal tiny pieces of leftover tuna they had. 

“She’s so little,” the gamer boy sighed, finally getting a good look at the multi-colored animal. She was white, with splotches of brown, black, even some cream color all along her furry body. 

“Can we keep her??” Why did he even ask there was no way Kenma would let the creature leave them. Not now, not ever. 

“Of course,” two weeks in the small animal was named Zelda and had attached herself to Kenma. It didn’t take long for the gamer to set up a lap can for when she joined him in streams all his subscribers found her absolutely precious, he couldn’t agree more. From there, you’d think Kenma started the endeavor, but maybe it was Hinata?? A month into having Zelda, Kenma had run to get her new food, making sure to tell Hinata that he had done so. Yet when the crazy haired male came home from his volleyball practice he had a bag of cat food in his arms. “Guess you didn’t see my text,” 

“Ah crap no I didn’t I’m sorry!!” Well now they had too much cat food. There were strays that tended to visit their back patio occasionally, so Hinata set out a bowl of food and water for them if they chose to come by. Not long after a baby crow, with a broken wing, had crashed on the patio. Zelda was at the sliding door howling, having been the first to see the small animal fall from the sky. Kenma was out, he had classes most of the day Hinata however was home. So upon hearing the kitten he investigated why, naturally he brought the crow in fixing up its little wing and let it settle into the warmth of his hoodie pocket as the redhead went about his house chores. 

Kenma was surprised to say the least, he came home to his boyfriend cuddled up with the kitten on the couch, beside the small cat was a tiny crow. Their second adoption, the crow had become a regular in the family taking morning flights when the boys made breakfast returning to eat his own meal. Weeks went by before another visitor came to the patio, this time both boys were home lounging on the couch with Esu, and Zelda watching movies. Esu lay in the hood of Hinata’s hoodie beak nestled into the crazy hair. Kenma and the kitten were curled up together, Kenma using his boyfriend as a pillow. A squeak from outside startled the small family and immediately both boys went to the door. There they found a small baby rabbit huddled in a corner away from the cold and predators. Both men shared a look before Kenma scooped up the bunny and brought it in, the spare room was immediately converted into a play space for the pets they seemed to gather. Hinata was surprised at how naturally the three animals got along together. 

“That’s quite the family you’ve got going,” a rooster headed male said, Kuroo, the long time best friend of Kenma was in for a visit. The blonde had warned him of their pets but he was still surprised to walk in with a crow on Hinata’s shoulder, a cat in Kenma’s pocket and a rabbit in his arms. He laughed at the sight, it looked, odd, to say the least. But it also was so fitting for the pair to have a peculiar set of pets living with them. Halfway through his visit all three were called to the back door Esu had been making a ruckus. Hinata cracked the door to let him out for a fly. But he didn’t leave the door. Instead he kept screeching until Kuroo saw it. A turtle was on the patio overturned on its shell. He stepped out and flipped it only to find the poor creature was missing part of its shell. Kenma darted out scooping up the creature and immediately took it in. 

“We’ve seen this gal around and haven't been able to catch her. The vet told us what to do,” the short cat-like male told his dark haired friend as he tended to the turtle. 

“I see, so this is how you ended up with so many critters,” Kuroo laughed and helped Kenma aid the cute turtle. 

“Well Kuroo, you rescued her, give her a name,” Hinata cheered as he watched the two work. 

“You shall be called Nitro,” Kuroo deemed, after dinner the tall male left bidding the pair and their growing family goodnight. Both males thought it was over, their house full and energetic with all four animals and the two human caretakers. But a month after Kuroo’s visit two more guests appeared on the patio, this time a pair of frogs hopped into the water dish left out for the strays one of the frogs in the dish had a small cut on its back. Kenma took straight to the computer for research, while Hinata found the old fish tank they had in the back closet setting up the space for the amphibians. Kenma set up the proper treatment for the injured frog spouting some other facts about the animals, species name, how to treat the injury, gender all of it. What surprised Hinata most was the fact that frogs mate for life. Sure it was cute and all but traditionally it's a female male bond yet the two frogs were inseparable, and both happened to be male. After the frogs were settled in the pet room they were given names Esu, and Zelda spent hours watching over Yoshi, and Bowser while Nikko (the rabbit) snuggled up to Nitro close by waiting on their pals to come play.

“How did this happen??” Kenma asked from the doorway of the spare-turned-pet-room. Both puzzled at how they ended up with such peculiar critters they called family.

“Well you brought Zelda home first,” 

“You were the one who brought in a crow,” the two looked at each other, before they burst into laughter at the sheer audacity of how they ended up with six, SIX, random critters that they loved dearly with everything they had. “Shoyo, I love our little family,”

“Me too Ken,” the red head pulled his boyfriend close as they watched their animals play with one another, Zelda, and Esu managed to find a way to play with the frogs through the glass which was the cutest thing they had ever seen. “I love you,”

“Love you too Sho,” the blonde mumbled content with the family they created together, no matter how strange the group may be, it wasn’t like the boys weren’t their own kind of strange. Their little pack of eight was absolutely perfect in their eyes.


	4. Love Beyond The Wind And Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worry settles in the gut of your long time partners as the storm raged on outside, you had yet to return to them. But they both knew you'd be home safe in their arms soon. Kuroo found comfort in the arms of Bokuto as they waited for you. Wishing you were with them, worried your fear of the storm would mske it hard for you to come home. Then Bokuto's phone rings..you're the one calling
> 
> Kuroo x GN Reader x Bokuto

Kuroo arrived home first, which he was grateful for. You usually beat him and Bokuto home. But tonight he wanted to be there first to have everything ready for your arrival. He prepared dinner choosing something simple and easy on the stomach, also a classic favorite of yours, chicken pot pie. The perfect comfort meal with just enough leftovers for one of you later in the week. The raven haired male was so focused on making dinner he hadn’t noticed the howl of the wind as it beat against the side of the building. All he hoped was that you and Bokuto would return home safe to him. 

“Hey!! Hey!! Hey!!” as if on cue the door swung open allowing in the loud dual haired male. 

“Welcome home Bo,” Kuroo called from the kitchen placing the pie pan filled with the delicious dish in the oven to cook.

“Y/N not home yet??” the board male asked as he leaned on the doorframe to the kitchen. Kuroo shook his head as he washed his hands. “I hope our little owl is okay,” the worry wasn’t but the way Bokuto’s hair flopped in his worry was comical earning a small chuckle from the darker haired man.

“I’m sure they’ll be home soon,” with his hands washed and dried he finally gave a proper greeting to the pro athlete. His muscular arms wrapped around the smaller’s, by an inch, midsection pulling him in tight to show he was also worried. A gentle kiss lay on his mop of rooster like hair. Thunder rolled across the sky shaking the windows causing both men to worry even more. All they wanted was to have you home safe in their arms. With their lanky limbs wrapped around each other they watched the skies darken with the impending storm waiting for you to come home. Kuroo gnawed at his lip as the rain began to thrash around the windows, they’d have to close the curtains soon and lock all the glass openings to the apartment. Just as the cat-like male began to pull away from the owl-like one they heard a phone ring, the loud tone meant it was Bokuto’s so he slipped away to answer. With his phone in hand Bokuto answered quicker than ever before at the sight of your name and contact photo on the screen.

“Y/N!! Are you okay?!?!” Kuroo stood beside his tall lover just to hear your voice on the other end. A lengthy pause sounded after Bo answered the phone almost prompting the male to ask again if you were okay.

“Bo,” your voice was so meek, so quiet it was unnerving to them both to hear your tone so light and so scared. “Ca-can you h-help m-me??” 

“Of course I can darling, are you home??”

“Y-yes, I p-parked be-beside Kuroo,”

“Okay hang tight little owl I'm coming to get you,” Koutoro kissed Tetsuro on the cheek before he took his keys and coat stepping out into the hall headed to you, to bring you home safely. Kuroo waved him off before he set to work. Windows and sliding glass doors shut tight and locked, curtains drawn leaving them with the soft fairy lights you had meticulously strung around the entire apartment. With those in place Kuroo got out the movie trays and left them on the counter for when the food would be ready. 

“Almost ready,” he mumbled to himself before he gathered a shirt of Bokuto’s and a clean pair of his boxers set aside with your two favorite stuffed animals on the bed. He also set aside a pair of Kotoro’s favorite pajamas beside yours on the bed before he changed into his own set of comfortable clothes. He opted for sweatpants and no shirt remembering how you liked the feel the warmth of his skin on nights like these. Not long after the front door opened again, much softer this time. Kuroo approached with towels in hand just in case. A light chuckle rang through his body at the sight. You were clinging to the taller males front like a koala, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, nose buried in his neck. His own large arms wrapped around you as he held you close, hair flattened after having been soaked. “Welcome home Y/N, and welcome back Bo,” he greeted as he handed a towel to bokuto helping you untangle from the tall man. ”Let's get you two warmed up,” Kuroo placed the second towel on your head gently massaging it into your dripping hair. Just as he moved it to your shoulders a loud clap of thunder boomed in the direction of the apartment building, paired with a bright flash of lightning signaling the storm was right on top of the building. The rumble in the sky sent your wet form barreling into his bare chest entire body shaking as he wrapped his large arms around you. “Hush now, you’re safe,” 

“It's okay little owl, we’ll protect you from the big bad storm,” Bokuto declared, hands rested on his hips, chest puffed out in his soaked shirt. Both men smiled as your shaking from let out a huffed chuckle. 

“For now, why don’t the two of you go get changed, I’ll bring dinner,” 

“D-dinner??” your (e/c) eyes peered up at him from where they had hidden in his toned chest.

“Mhm, I made us chicken pot pie, and I have everything set up to just cuddle and watch movies,” the sentiment had you blushing, you were merely (height), quite well academically inclined, a spit fire for a personality with those who mattered, yet here you were. Trembling in the arms of one of your dear lovers at the sound of the rumbling in the sky, and the howling of the wind. Part of you felt pathetic, finding the fear of such things childish. “None of that,” your (e/c) eyes snapped up to meet the sharp brown hooded cat-like eyes that pierced into your soul, part of you had always forgotten the tall man was known for his keen sense of observation. He cut through the storm that swirled in your brain long before you could even understand what was happening. The shift in your eyes, the subtle way you nibbled on your lip, he knew all the little signs that told him you were saying something cruel to yourself within your thoughts. “No fear is childish, no fear is pathetic. We are all afraid of something, big or small. My biggest fear is you two will walk out on me, my smallest, accidentally stepping on or hurting a tiny dog,” a small chuckle left you and immediately your cheeks were smooshed between his large hands. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” the idea was adorable though, Kuroo, six two Kuroo was terrified of stepping on a small dog.

“Oo, oo, my turn,” the owl like man behind you cheered, doing anything he can to help lighten your mood, even if he wasn’t quite sure what was going on. “My biggest fear is you and Kuroo dying suddenly. And my smallest, dango..” 

“Dango??” both you and Kuroo asked eyebrows quirked upward.

“Okay, okay hear me out. I read an article of someone dying while eating it, they tripped and it got stuck in the back of their throat!! No, thanks!!” Kuroo stood there, quite frankly stunned by the words that fell from the man just an inch shorter than him. Before he could say anything else to encourage you, you were laughing so hard that both men feared you’d forget to breathe.

“Oh Bo, Tetsu, I love you both,” you said after regaining control over yourself.

“Love you too kitten, but see what I mean. Everyone has a fear that's so small that some consider it childish. You aren’t the only one. Though, I doubt anyone has a fear quite as preposterous as yours Bo,” he was happy to see you nod a small smile on your precious face. After a moment more he finally ushered you and Bokuto to the bedroom to get changed and snuggled into bed. While you two went and did just that the rooster headed male dished up the meal. He carefully took the trays to the bedroom smiling at the sight of you on the bed snuggled in the hoodie and boxers he picked for you. “Dinner is served,” he called, allowing each tray to land safely on the bed. He was still keeping a close eye on the storm and you. Taking note the time between the thunder and lightning strikes. Still only a single second apart, the storm seemed to have settled over your area which worried him for your anxiety. Bo was pressed up against you on the bed, his broad shoulders allowing some form of grounding against the fear. Kuroo took his spot on your other side pressing play on the movie he had cued up to watch. Your favorite.

“What's next!!” the black and white haired man called over the thunder, meals and movie finished. His hair drooped at the sight of you covering your ears from the sounds outside the building. “Shh love you’re safe, we got you,” he assured you as he wrapped his toned arms around you. Kuroo took the dishes to the kitchen leaving them to be cleaned later, it was far more important to be by your side. Upon his return he found Bokuto’s back pressed against the pillows, with you resting your back to his chest, your body between his thighs as he ran his nimble fingers into your hair. The raven haired male joined you laying on his stomach pushing your legs apart so he could rest his mop of wild hair on your stomach. Soon your trembling hands laced in his hair gently kneading his scalp as a way to stay calm. Both men deflated into relaxation at the small attention you gave them, gentle music flowed through the room as the storm finally faded away. Nearly an hour later Kuroo felt your hands go slack in his hair. His piercing eyes looked up to find you fast asleep.

“Goodnight,” he whispered gently before he looked above you to find Bokuto was awake, one hand laced in your hair the other rubbing gently on your leg. He took his free hand and gently removed your fingers from their place in Kuroo’s hair letting them fall at your side. With them out of the way Kotarou replaced your hands with his own allowing Kuroo to slip into gentle slumber on you. As the early morning light streamed through the curtains you scrunched your face almost unwilling to wake up. But soft snores beckoned your eyes to open. The sight before you made you smile, melt, and laugh all at once. Bokuto was slumped in the pillows behind you, one hand laced in your hair, the other in Kuroo’s. You had latched to one of Bokuto’s thighs, hand wrapped around it at an odd almost uncomfortable angle. Your other hand was around Bo’s other leg laced in Kuroo’s fingers, his arm under the same leg your arm was around. Kuroo was nestled between your legs using your stomach as a pillow, the one hand laced in yours, his other on his head over Bokuto’s. Above you came the snores, and below the gentle murmurs of a distant dreamy conversation. A small smile spread across your face at the sight of your two lovers tangled around you all lanky limbs and nothing more. You leaned up to kiss Bo’s jaw, and down to kiss Tetsu’s hand nestled over Bo’s in his own hair. You’d get proper kisses later, for now, you laid in their warmth taking in the gentle sounds around you, soon drifting off into a lazy slumber, to wake when your boys did later in the day.


	5. We're Family, Now And Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising phone call from your mother made you sick with anxiety, Tooru and Suga wouldn't like it. Not after you told them all your mother had done to you. But again she manipulated you to see her. She had some of her ex's, your fathers, belongings you wanted years before. She'd taken them with her as she moved with her new husband. Your father being the only parental figure in your life now gone hurt. You needed those things from your mother, to properly grieve the loss of your father. Your partners Tooru and Suga, as well as your best friend weren't keen on the idea but were ready with anything you needed if you needed it.
> 
> Tooru x GN Reader x Suga

“Uh, mm,” your quiet voice ran out from the bedroom doorway. Your silver haired love preparing dinner in the kitchen, and the chocolate brown haired lover lounged on the couch, lanky limbs taking up the entire thing. His nose shoved in a book brows knit so far down they met his glasses, which you found utterly adorable.

“What is it dove??” His concentration broke at the sound of your voice making you slightly guilty, he looked so invested in what he was reading, his voice louder than yours caught the other males attention and he peered from the kitchen to look at you.

“M-my, m-m-my,” a frustrated huff floated from your trembling lips, hands clenched and unclenched the fabric of your favorite sleep shirt. The shorter male walked to you, apron still on, hands taking yours as he rubbed gentle circles into them with his thumbs.  
“Remember Y/N, deep breaths, yeah just like that,” he breathed with you, long slow breaths in and out. Still on the couch, book abandoned on the coffee table, attention on you ready to come over if you needed him to. “What’s got you so nervous??” Suga asked when you seemed to have more control over your breathing.

“My mother called,” the tension filled the room in a thick haze at the mention of the woman. “She’s in town visiting Y/S/N, and wants to see me. I-I,” before you became unsteady again you took some long slow breaths. “I apparently left some of my fathers things with them, before the move. She wants to meet for lunch, to give them to me,” Suga and Oikawa listened to your quiet voice, afraid that if they spoke their tone would be unintentionally harsh, but not by any means directed toward you. Four years ago was the last time you had seen the woman with the title mother. When she and her husband moved you and your sibling cut them out completely. With the help of your closest friend, and the two men you lived with you managed to finally break out of the manipulative cycle she had on you. This time Suga took some deep breaths to even his voice out of the angry haze, making sure to choose his words carefully.

“What did you decide, little crow??” both men were patient as they waited on your answer, you didn’t have an attachment to the woman anymore, but your father. He had meant the world to you, the time you spent with him was everything. The months he was hospitalized after the accident changed the dynamic for you both, he’d become sweeter, and even more loving than he already was. Both your lovers had met him, and your father loved them, he never said he liked one more than the other, he spoke often of the admiring qualities he liked in both men. His recovery had been going well, health improving steadily. Then one day, the hospital called, they remembered the morning quite well, you answered the phone at nearly 3 am. The loud ringer pierced the comforting silence of the room. When you answered both Suga and Oikawa stayed just awake enough to listen to make sure you were okay. Fumbled short answers followed by silence, then a choked sob fell from your lips. They were both at your side in seconds comforting you through every last bit of it. Your father had passed away minutes before the hospital called. The months after his passing were the hardest on you, and they had done everything in their power to be at your side, cooking, cleaning, scheduling and taking you to appointments, cuddling, giving you space, they gave you everything and so, so much more. The air around all of you was thick as they waited on your answer. 

“I said, not lunch, coffee. She insisted on a longer meeting than just an exchange of items so, coffee,” Oikawa was the one to come to you now, his tall form slumped a little clear that he wasn’t too happy about the meeting but wouldn’t tell you what to do. 

“Do you want either of us or Y/F/N there??” he offered his larger hand taking one of yours that was laced with Suga’s

“No, you know she doesn’t like either of you, nor is she a fan of Y/F/N, not since they told her off,” they nodded understanding, the meeting would only go longer if they showed up, your mother would find some form of confrontational excuse for their appearance, and neither males were too sure they could hold their tongues around her. 

“Okay, but we’re a phone call or text away if you need us,” at your nod they kissed you on the head and peeled away, Suga to finish dinner, and Oikawa to his book. But before the taller could take the entire couch you sat down at the opposite arm allowing him to drape his legs over yours. In minutes you were laughing, which they knew was the work of Y/F/N who had some form of magic over you they didn’t quite yet. Dinner was peaceful, Suga’s lazy homemade mac n cheese. To which all of you had decided to call it early, all dressed in cozy night clothes they looked at you, allowing you to decide where you wanted to lay, knowing sometimes you wanted to smoosh one of them, or to be smooshed. As you flopped in the center of the bed both laughed. “Smooshed it is,” Oikawa took his spot behind you pulling your from to his chest arms lazily draped around your from, Suga, only an inch shorter than you, snuggled into your chest arms tucked between both your bodies as he nuzzled into your neck. It only took you seconds to fall asleep to their warmth, them following not far behind. The morning went as usual, Suga peeled away from you first laughing as you protested wanting him to stay.

“Hush now,” he said, laying a kiss on your forehead before he left to dress for the day. He parted leaving you and Oikawa with a final pec on the lips before he was off to work. Oikawa was second to leave the bed, careful not to wake you, knowing you’d be less than happy if he had. His midweek practices were always in the morning. Before he left, he prepared a simple breakfast for you, something easy on the stomach. Once ready he kissed your cheek and whispered his goodbye before he shut and locked the front door quietly. You, obviously, were the last to get up. The gentle alarm causing your rise, normally you’d frankly tell the device to shut up. But with your nerves on high for seeing your mother you simply turned it off and left the bed. Your morning routine practiced at a slow pace, teeth brushed, hair brushed, dressed and ready you ventured to the kitchen to find a sticky note on the fridge 

_ “Have courage, and remind yourself, after today you’ll truly have nothing left to do or say to her xoxo - Suga,”  _ you smiled, he was right, coffee, and collecting your fathers things, then no more. You could truly never speak to her again, it took you so long to get her to give you the things you left behind, she kept them as a last connection to you. Now, you’d get them and leave her behind. When you opened the white appliance door you found your bowl in the fridge with a film of plastic wrap and another sticky note over the top.

_ “I made you something easy on the stomach to concur the day, you’ve got this, love you!! - Oikawa,”  _ yea, you’d marry these men one day for sure. Gently you peeled the plastic off the bowl to find sliced fruit, your favorites, inside. The apartment was quiet, too quiet with the absence of your beloveds. Normally you’d never notice, but today you did, and it caused a little unease within you. With your belly full of an easy, but loving breakfast you headed out with the reminder that you were capable of this, just one last time. Both Oikawa and Suga were anxious that morning, as they glanced at the clock for maybe the fifth time in an hour, you’d be headed to the coffee shop they noted doing their best to keep calm as they waited with baited breath to hear from you. Two hours after you’d be at the coffee shop both men had found a pausing spot in their morning work routines. Just as they had Y/F/N flashed across their screens a call, from the group chat they made to check in on you with each other. 

“Hello??” Oikawa answered first, trying hard not to sound panicked, but with Y/F/N calling instead of you he was worried, the brown haired male faintly noted the sound of his silver haired lovers voice in the background. 

“Both of you, go home. Y/N needs you,” Y/F/N said simply, both men could hear the anger laced in their tone as they spoke, and they knew. The meeting with your mother had gone bad, how bad, they’d know when they got home. Before they could utter thanks to Y/F/N they hung up the phone and left them in the beeping silence. Oikawa ran straight to his coach informing them there was an emergency at home and he needed to go, he was thankful that his coach nodded and let him go home. Suga had already informed his boss and assistant that the possibility of him leaving for an emergency was likely. So when he phone line was quiet he snagged his bag and coat waving quick goodbyes to his coworkers before he headed home. To their surprise Oikawa and Suga arrived home not only at the same time, but also before you. So they headed up to wait for you at the apartment. Suga twisted and pulled at his fingers his worry eating at him. Oikawa pulled the smaller close using his soft silver locks as a way to comfort him and calm the other. Twenty minutes later they heard the familiar telltale sound of keys in the lock before the door opened quietly. When you entered they could tell your form was raw with emotions, shoulders trembling. Suga stood first ready to approach but you held up your hand as a sign you needed a minute, and they let you. They waited in the living room as you shuffled to the bedroom.

“Ah,” Suga aimed to speak even with a quiet voice he took note of your flinch and shut his mouth quickly. They watched as you shuffled to the bedroom, you were characteristically quiet until you were beyond the bedroom doorway, that's when you slammed the door closed, startling both men, and causing yourself to flinch though you didn't much care. Oikawa was now on his feet taking Suga’s hand, they were worried, you never slammed doors, and hated it when they did it. They feared they were in uncharted water, fearing they’d have no way to help you. Then suddenly a muffled scream ripped through the apartment, it was clear you had shoved your face into a pillow, but it did little to silence your anguished cries that now echoed in the apartment, and the boys' heads. Both ran to the bedroom door hands trembling as they listened to the sounds within, silence, you were silent, scarily so. Oikawa was the first to move, wrapping his hand on the doorknob aiming to open the door.

“Come in,” they jumped back a touch at the sound of your dry cracked voice, you knew they were standing at the door. With confirmation you wanted them they burst through the door leaving it open behind them as they scanned the room for your form. They found you in the middle of the bed curled up much like the night before, but this time your shoulders were trembling as soft sobs left your mouth.

“Oh dove,” Oikawa and Suga walked over taking a seat on the edge of the bed giving you space, they weren’t sure if you wanted them close or not.

“Cuddles,” you called meekly, reaching out for them to come hold you. Suga nearly pounced on you in his attempt to come close. He chose his spot from the night before tucked into your chest. Oikawa chuckled under his breath and lay behind you rolling you away from Suga just a little so you lay on your back. 

“It’s over now, never again,” he said lacing his fingers in your hair in favor of playing with it. You nodded not ready to speak about it and they understood and just held you close. Suddenly there was a glint in Oikawa’s eyes, one you didn’t know if you liked or hated every time he got it. But before you could scoot away from him he had you trapped in his lanky muscular arms. “Kiss Attack!!” he declared before he dived in and began to kiss anything he could reach your head, face, nose, jaw, neck, collar bone, anything and everything. Your squeals spurred him on to keep going, soon Suga was with him pressing the most gentle kisses along your shoulders, ears, nape and more. Finally you burst into laughter shoving them away half heartedly.

“Okay!! Okay!! Enough!!” at the sound of your voice they stopped and leaned on their arms with smiles on their faces.

“There’s my crow, missed hearing that voice,” you blushed and rolled to hide your face in Oikawa’s chest, enticing gentle laughs from them both.

“Look at me dove,” Oikawa hooked a finger under your chin and guided your face to look at him. The moment your eyes locked he leaned down and lay a soft kiss on your lips before he passed you to Suga who did the same. Soon you were wrapped in a tangle of toned limbs both men wrapping their arms and legs around you pulling you close. 

“Y/N” Suga called as he noticed you had begun to drift to sleep. They all knew you needed it after the emotional outburst. 

“Mmm,” you called lazily turning your head to look his way. 

“We’re your family now, and forever,” you smiled at him, because he was right, these two men, your sibling and, Y/F/N were your family, the family you wanted, the family that loved you. 

“We love you very much Y/N, never forget that,” Oikawa followed Suga’s statement up.

“I love you too, Suga, Oikawa,” with your last bit of energy you kissed their knuckles before sleep pulled you under. Both men shared a look of soft smiles on their faces as they shared a quick kiss then shuffled to snuggle you. Oikawa pulled you up to his chest, fingers running through your hair as Suga curled into your back, arms draped over your torso. When you woke up hours later you found them both still at your side, Oikawa’s hand limp on your head, Suga’s slightly smaller hand fisted in the fabric of your shirt, legs all tangled together in a mix you couldn’t decipher who was who. You didn’t care, the warmth pulled you back under once more inhaling the soft scents you associated with your lovers. 

“I love you both,” you uttered before closing your eyes again, knowing you’d have to make it up to them in some way, they were your family after all, they had done so much for you, now it was your turn. Excitement bubbled in your chest as you dozed off again, wrapped in the warmth of your family.


	6. Love And Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was a planned surprise for your Fiancé Oikawa Tooru, was now much sadder. The loss of your child created doubt within you, would Tooru stay at your side?? Or would he abandon you?? Still you planned to board the plane to Argentina to see the brown haired star setter. By chance you bumped into Iwaizumi, a long time college friend of yours, the best friend of your lover. As he helps you get to Tooru, he offers advice you hold close as you finally tell your lover what had happened..
> 
> Tooru x GN Reader (bio female)

Originally this random flight to Argentina was meant to surprise your fiancé during one of his biggest games in the year. The two of you missed each other more than ever, especially while you were pregnant. Oikawa Insisted he took the months off to be at your side and you told him no. Absolutely not, his career was just as important as the baby you two created. His season would be over before the baby was supposed to be born, then you could move to Argentina to be with him. What you hadn’t expected was the night you had booked a flight for this surprise trip was the pain of your body ripping apart, the blood flooding the floor of your apartment. Most of all, what you hadn’t expected was the precious life you were growing to be sniffed out in a matter of minutes. Sure, you were only a few months along, barely in the first trimester. But that little bump that began to show the miracle you were growing had brought you and your brunette lover the happiest moments in the world. 

Suddenly, the trip to see him, to celebrate, was now one you had to break the news to him of the loss you’d suffered. Part of you was scared he’d leave you for this, after all it was your body that rejected the small life it was trying to foster. Your plane ticket was crumpled in your fist as you waited in line to board the plane. A gentle, familiar voice rang out behind you calling your attention away from the line. 

“Y/N??” As you turned you saw a face you haven’t seen in a long time, an old college classmate, and the best friend to your lover. “What’re you doing getting on a plane to Argentina??” 

“I’m going to see Toruu, I know this game has him stressed so I thought going might ease him a little,” it wasn’t a lie, the plane pelts land with few minutes to spare, you’d miss the start of his game but you’d be there. 

“Stay here,” you watched the tall male step up to the counter and talk to the attendant before returning to you. “Your ticket is transferred, my work is flying me to Argentina to care for the team. I figured a private flight might be more comfortable for you,” Iwa chuckled, rubbing the back of his head before he guided you to the private airlines and boarded a plane with just the two of you. It was fancy, far too fancy for the money you had in your pockets. But the tall man was right. It was far more comfortable than sitting next to who knows who on the commercial flights. 

“Thank you Iwa,” you whispered, allowing the tired feeling to fill your body, a small couch allowed you to spread out and rest the aches that creeped in. 

“How have you been?? You’re what, two maybe three months along??” You flinched hearing him speak, thought you didn’t blame him. It wasn’t his fault you refused to tell anyone but Oikawa what happened first. A small him of affirmation was all you could manage before you lay a hand on the tiny bump that was slowly fading away. “Y/N, are you alright, you don’t look well??” 

“Mm I’m fine, just exhausted,” it wasn’t a lie, having to deal with this grief and pain all on your own wasn’t easy, all you wished for was Oikawa’s warmth and love to guide you both out of this. But you also knew, it would break him too. Many sleepless nights of crying, as the pain filled your body signaling it’s continued rejection. The pain ebbed away over the last two days leaving you sore, but also so very tired. Beyond what you could ever think. 

“We’ll rest up, the flight is long enough for that. Shitty-Kawa will be happy to see you,” you laughed at his nickname for the tall man.

“I’m sure your presence will be appreciated too,” was the last thing you said before allowing sleep to pull you under. It felt as though it didn’t last long, hours later Iwa gently woke you, his and your bags in hand as he guided your sluggish form off the plane. “The game should be starting not long after we arrive, I called and had a seat set aside for you. It’s in the bleachers though. Floor seats are filled. If that changes I’ll come get you,” you shook your head. For once you’d rather be in the bleachers far from Oikawa’s vision for a game. 

“It’s alright, I’ll probably just distract him,” you laughed as he helped you into a vehicle before taking the driver's seat heading to the sports complex. 

“I suppose so. That idiot has a hard time focusing on his own,” you both laughed as Iwa pulled out making the short drive to the sports complex parking in a reserved spot before helping you from the vehicle. “A floor seat opened up, come sit with me, distraction or not, you look like you could use the company,” he again wasn’t far off. A week alone in your apartment had taken its toll on you, being close to someone you trusted wasn’t a half bad idea. 

“Alright, you win,” he laughed walking beside you as you entered the complex. He was instantly recognized as the trainer, and you the fiancé to one of the players. Many fans walked over to you asking millions of questions. Usually you didn’t mind, however the targeted questions about your health, or the health of your baby stung. It didn’t take you long to begin shaking, gnawing at your lip wishing they’d just leave you alone. 

“Alright ladies, the game is starting. Why don’t you let, miss L/N and I go take our seats. Oikawa will be waiting,” the group dispersed immediately screaming about how excited they were about the game. You turned to Iwa offering a thankful smile before following him to your seats. “Whatever is going on Y/N trust that shit head will be there through everything. I’ll kill him if he tries to run. And, when you’re ready, if you need it, I’ll listen,” with your emotions hanging in the air like linen on a line drying you weren’t surprised Iwa was piecing things together, even if you didn’t tell him. He at least knew something was wrong. “For now, let’s go cheer on that idiot,” a small smile formed on your face as you nodded following him into the stadium to the floor seats. To your luck the two of you had seats a little farther back than the front row, Oikawa would still beagle to see you with his height, but at least he’d had to look now. Iwa plopped down next to you with a heavy sigh looking at the court full of players warming up.

“Do you miss playing Iwa??” you knew he loved the sport just as much as Oikawa, why he didn’t continue to play baffled you.

“Yes, and no, I miss playing with my team, and the practice games with teams like Karasuno. But the stress of tournaments no thanks, especially when I had to babysit Shitty-Kawa,” the smirk on Iwa’s face made you chuckle, of course he missed the sport he loved, but you understood not liking the stress that fell in with it. “I play with some of the old team when they’re in town but it’s been a while since Oikawa has gotten to play with us,”

“He’s told me often how much he does miss playing with the old team. With you specifically,” Iwa looked at you with a gentle smile, a thankful one. He’d never say it but he missed his best friend hearing that the tall brunette missed him too eased an ache in his heart. 

“Anyway, the game is starting,” you turned your attention back to the court watching as your lover took command in a matter of seconds directing his team like he was a conductor to an orchestra. Part of you was happy that your fiancé spent the entire game focused, his skills fine tuned to win the game. The crowd around cheered for either team, even some of the sponsors on the floor called out to the Argentina team telling them to do their best. To no one's surprise Tooru had floored the other in two straight sets. As he set the last spike his piercing brown eyes peered beyond the net, following the ball as it landed on the other side of the court solidifying their win. As his gaze lifted upward he finally took a look at those in the floor seats wondering if his win impressed them. But to his surprise he caught the spiky hair or Iwa as he stood from his seat clapping quietly, beside the tall tan man you sat. Seeing you made his win far more worth it, he beamed wanting to do nothing more than leave the court and scoop you up. “I think he spotted us,”

“He sure did,” you hummed watching as the brunette spent every second he could glancing in your direction, eyes bright and full.

“Let’s go meet them at the locker room,” Iwa suggested, feeling as though you wanted nothing more than a quiet space to relax before you had to tell Oikawa whatever had been plaguing your mind. Iwa found you a quiet bench outside the locker room glancing at it every so often.

“Iwa if you need to go in there go. Don’t let me hinder your job, I’ll be fine here,” you assured him, noticing as he shifted on his feet. He’d already done so much for you there was no way you’d keep him from his job.

“I’ll check the asshat first and get him out here to you,” Iwa stated before he stepped into the locker room, the hall filling with loud noise of the team before it went silent again leaving you to sink into your thoughts. The fear that you felt at the idea of having to tell your beloved Tooru about the baby had you shaking. The possibility of being left by him plagued you, even if Iwa said he’d make sure Oikawa stayed by your side, he couldn’t really make the man love you. Did he love you?? Or did he just say he did because you were carrying his child?? What would he do now that you weren’t pregnant?? He was in Argentina after all, you could return to Tokyo and never see him again. As your mind created the never ending possibilities of your heartbreak you didn’t notice Oikawa exit the locker room, the hall nursing alive with noise once more before falling silent. You didn’t even notice him in front of you, your E/C eyes cast to the floor away from the tall males vision. But he could tell from the small sniffles you were crying.

“Hey there my princess,” he called, kneeling to your level taking note of the way you flinched at the sound of his voice. Finally you lifted your head to look at him, the sight of the beautiful brunette and his dazzling milk chocolate brown eyes melted away all the thoughts stored in your head, while simultaneously bringing them again. Suddenly all the emotions you kept locked up spilled over and the tears came flooding out the streams turned to rivers as you hiccupped through the sobs. “Oh sweet thing,” the giant man pulled you into his embrace pulling you to a quieter place away from prying eyes. “I’m here,” he assured as he wrapped you both in his track jacket waiting for you to calm. When the tears finally stopped you slumped into him taking in shaky breaths. “Iwa said once he's finished with the team he’ll drive us to the hotel,”

“I’d like that,” you managed to say, still clutching the fabric of his shirt tight in your significantly smaller fist. 

“Okay my love, the sight of you in the stands watching me made me so happy. No party needed, just you and me,” you smiled at the thought as you both returned to the bench you were before he exited the locker room. Iwa exited the room hand rubbing the back of his neck showing the exhaustion that seemed to ebb into the atmosphere. His dark eyes cast to you two sitting on the bench.

“The Team is still picking a restaurant,”

“Actually Iwa-Chan, Chibi-Chan is pretty jet lagged. Do you mind Dropping us off at the hotel??”

“Never thought I’d see the day you turn down a party, sure, anything for Y/N,” Oikawa gave a pout which made you smile, and Iwa’s book that was a victory. “Lets go,” 

“Awe Iwa, why won’t you do it for me!!” the tall brunette whined as he pulled you up from the bench to follow the slightly shorter male to the parking garage. 

“I flew from Japan to Argentina for you, like hell I’m doing anymore for you,” he grumbled as he led them to the car letting you both sit in the back. “What am I a taxi service,” another smile from you, good, he’d never say it aloud but he much preferred you with a smile. The dark frown that you had sported the moment he saw you at the airport till now didn’t sit right with him. The car ride from the sports complex was filled with banter between the two men, a phone call Oikawa had to make to inform the team that he’d be skipping the party, and soft music to ease you. At the hotel Oikawa took your duffle before you could even think of taking it.

“Oh no no, you don’t need to be carrying anything. Not while I’m here. You relax and let me do the hard work,” Iwa spewed a sly comment about his ‘hard work’ under his breath before he bid you both goodnight needing to check in. “Let's get you and the nugget settled into bed!!” Tooru called as he took you inside and up to the sixth floor of the hotel, his hand never left yours. It was the sole thing that kept you grounded from the lobby, to the elevator, and into the hotel room. You felt your heart shatter when he let go to turn on the lights to a low setting then walked away to drop your bag beside his. “Man, I probably stink, I’m going to shower Chibi-Chan,” as he turned to look at you he was startled to find you weren’t in the room he was in. As he wandered around the small space he found you on the end of the bed, legs crossed and tucked under the large shirt you had on. His brow quirked as he watched you hover a hand over your stomach but never let it touch the fabric laying over it. “Y/N??” he questioned kneeling on the floor in front of you, startled to find you sobbing again. 

“T-Tooru,” you stuttered between sobs, you had to tell him. It was now or never. Whatever happened, you’d have to live with the outcome. His dark eyes stared into you E/C ones with intensity you’d only seen once before, the day you told him you were pregnant. The sight made it hurt more as you took his hands finally letting the words you wished to never say leave your trembling lips. “Tooru, I-I h-had a m-miscarr-miscarraige,” his eyes blew wide. “I-I l-lost the b-baby,” his eyes cast a glance at your body to the small bump that had formed in the few months you’d been pregnant. As his eyes drifted up to yours once more, you finally felt yourself break as streams of apologies left your mouth. “I’m so sorry Tooru, it's my fault!!” you cried causing him to stand shaking as the next words left your mouth. “Please, please don’t leave me Tooru!!” lanky muscular arms enveloped your smaller figure as he pulled you tight to his chest. 

“Why would you think that??” it was obvious he was crying from the temple in his voice. “I would never leave you, not ever,”

“But, Tooru, it's my fault!!”

“Who told you that??” he pulled you back so he could see your face both of your faces were covered in thick tracks of tears.

“N-no one, but, but my body rejected the baby. It’s my fault!!” 

“No love, this wasn’t your fault. We knew this might happen, and I wish it didn’t. But remember what the doctor said?? This wasn’t your fault sometimes these things just happen. I am so, so sorry you had to go through this alone. I’m here now, I’m here,” his hands rested against your cheeks, thumbs wiping away the tears as they fell, his warm forehead pressed to yours as he spoke in the most gentle voice. The words you had longed to hear at the beginning of the loss now fell on your wanting ears. Tooru was here, he wasn’t leaving you. In fact he was right there, holding and loving you like you wanted on the nights you were alone. “I’m here now,” he said, pulling you close as he kissed the top of your head. “Will you wait for me?? I stink,” your huffed laugh brought a smile to his face, at least he was able to give you that.

“Go, I’ll be right here,” you let him pull away knowing it was only for a little while. As he showered, you crawled into bed and finally let the exhaustion take you, by the time Oikawa joined you, you were barely awake. His gentle kisses and soft caresses pulled you into a deep sleep.

“Sweet dreams my love,” he whispered, keeping watch over you. He stayed awake just in case, and he was glad he did, it wasn’t long before you jolted awake reached, flailing around to find him. Carefully he rolled you so that you faced him hands instantly fisted the fabric of his shirt. “Shh, I’m right here,” he didn’t want you to fall asleep crying again. To his surprise you reached out to wipe away the tears that fell from hos face to the bed. “Oh,” a shaky breath had him sinking down into the bed as he pressed his face to your stomach. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You had to go through that all alone. I’m so sorry,” 

“Tooru,” you laced a hand into his damp locks gently petting the tall man. “We created that life together, you and I together. It’s okay to grieve the loss too. I should have told you sooner, I was just afraid. But with you at my side, I know we can get through this, together..One day we’ll try again, for now we’ll grieve together,” he let out a long breath nodding as he joined you back by the pillows. “I love you,”

“I love you too Y/N, we’ve got this, together,” the heavy weight on your chest lifted as you leaned up to kiss him to say all the things you couldn’t say. He seemed to understand as he matched your passion with every ounce of love he had before he pulled away keeping you close as you both drifted off once more, with the promise of getting through it together, with the hope that one day you’d have the chance to make a new life, to cherish the one you lost. 


	7. I Promise I'll Always Bring You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita was on a short trip to see his family leaving you behind to take care of the house and farm. But he had lost contact with you for at least half the week, and that scared him, more than anything. He loved you, he also knew what your mind liked to do, how it tormented you trapping you within its walls. His short trip even shorter, wanting to get home to make sure you were okay. You weren't, but he was right there, right at your side to gently guide you back to the world, to his world. The one he loved and shared with you, even if he'd have to wait forever, he'd be there, for every step.
> 
> Kita x GN Reader

Worried wasn’t the right word for the feeling that welled in Kita’s gut. Terrified was probably closer, but still not quite. Two weeks, two whole weeks away from you and all the communication had become one sided. The trip to visit his parents had gone well, until you quit answering most of his messages, ignored his calls, any answer he got from you were plain yeses and nos. Terrified, he was terrified for you. It took three days before he told his parents there was an emergency at the farm he needed to tend to so he made the trip home. There was only one stop he had to make on the way before he returned home to you. His high school classmates restaurant, you loved Osamu’s food so he decided he’d bring some home since it was on the way. He picked up your favorite flavor of the onigiri as well as a serving for himself before he drove home to you. Part of him wanted to speed to get there faster but he knew you’d probably scold him for it. When he finally pulled into the driveway and parked, not a second was wasted between his exit of the car to the front door onigiri in hand. 

“Y/N,” he called as he threw open the door, not surprised to find the place completely dark. As he ventured into the kitchen to set down the onigiri he saw the sink empty, exactly how he left it the day he left for the trip. The thought of you not eating scared him even more, but when he opened the fridge he noticed some leftovers missing. Not much but enough to signify that you had eaten some while he was away. With that discovery he wandered further into the house to find you, the living room was empty aside from the discarded leftover containers and the fat cat you had as a pet. The bathroom was also empty but the light had been left on so you could see into the hall from the bedroom, even just a little. As he entered the bedroom he sighed, you were there, in bed, breathing, with a glassy look over your eyes. He knew that look all too well, you were far away from the world, from the place you called home. Quietly, to not startle you he stepped over the piles of laundry and discarded electronics, your phone dead on the floor among the others. “I’m home my fox,” the light in your eyes seemed to return even just a little at the sound of his voice. Kita left his hand in front of your face in case you wanted to grab it.

“Sh-Shin??” your voice wobbly as your hand rested over his.

“I’m here,” his voice drew you back little by little. “Lets eat, okay??” patiently he waited for you to nod before he helped you out of the bed to the kitchen drawing back the curtains to let a little light in. Once you were seated at your usual spot at the table he joined you unboxing the onigiri handing you a stick. “Osamu made it fresh for you,” a small smile showed through the blank expression that stilled the features he loved most on you. Kita didn’t touch his food, not until he saw you take a bite, the flavor of the food brightened you up even more. He followed suit eating his meal quietly watching. As you finished eating you looked up at Kita, your E/C eyes seemed to ask him what's next. “Want to help clean the living room??” he asked

“Y-yeah,” you managed, he smiled even the smallest sound of your voice was progress, to him a milestone from an hour ago in the bedroom. 

“Okay, lets get cleaning,” he had you sit on the couch trash bag in hand as he took the containers one by one and put them in. Occasionally he noticed you lean over to grab a few things within your reach stashing them into the bag. With the living room cleaned up he had you tie the bag and take it to the trashcan in the garage, watching from the door assuring you every time you looked back at him. “Good job,” he whispered, laying a kiss on the top of your head before he guided you back inside by the hand. “What shall we do next??” this time he asked you in hopes you’d make the choice for the next task. 

“L-laundry,” he nodded as you walked back to the bedroom gathering all the clothing in both your arms before you both waddled to the laundry room using the table beside the washer and dryer to sort the clothing. 

“Would you like to sort or put in the washer??”

“Washer,” still only one word but you had begun to stutter less and less which made his heart flutter. 

“Okay,” he pulled you to the dryer facing him before he lifted you up to sit on the white appliance before he opened the washer lid next to you. “Just toss it in when I hand it to you, kay,” once you nodded he returned to the piles of laundry only a foot away from you. He decided on darks first, it after all was the primary base of all your clothing. As each piece was handed off to you he pecked your knuckles before you pulled away. The first load was in before too long and before he could even ask you had gotten down from the washer, putting in the soap and softener before starting the wash. “Perfect, just like you,” he smiled, kissing your nose. He had planned to ask what next but you took his hand and dragged him back to the bedroom placing him on his side of the bed before you went to yours. 

“Sheets, next,” you said, eyes cast to the bed, but full of even more life than earlier. With your lead the two of you stripped the bed of its sheets and pillows of their cases. You gathered the items and did what he liked to call the laundry shuffle down the hall to put them with the rest of the laundry. While you did that he replaced the items taken giving the bed a clean but warm inviting feeling. After a few minutes he wondered where you were. So he ventured to where he saw you walk off to. In the laundry room he found you sorting the next pile leaving it on the dryer for when the wash was done. 

“Hey there fox, how about a bath??” 

“In a min, want to finish, Shin,” he didn’t argue but instead walked to the bathroom turning the water to a warm temperature letting it fill half way before he put in your favorite bath bomb, and scented bubbles. When it was full he turned the water off stripping his shirt but carried it with him to the laundry room. In the doorway he saw you mindlessly sorting the clothes.

“Love, catch,” he tossed the shirt to you, surprised you actually caught it then tossed it to its respective pile of lights. As you turned to scold him he smirked as you gaped at his shirtless form in the doorway. “Baths ready,” he beckoned, walking away with the sound of his belt jingling as he pulled it off.

“Don’t make more mess!!” he laughed as you followed picking up the clothing he left behind to throw back at him in the bathroom. He threw them into the hamper by the door and dragged you in, stripping you of your clothes before he guided you into the warm water soon following to sit behind you. As you relaxed he washed you, gently lacing his fingers into your H/L, H/C hair. Kita made sure that his touches were soft knowing how sensitive you were if he was too harsh, having heard the yelps many times by accident. But the gentle tremors that radiated from your chest notified him that he was doing alright. When done he tapped your shoulder laughing as you sank into the water blowing bubbles through your nose as you sank in. After you had all the shampoo out of your hair you turned to help him do his. The concentration plastered on your face, tongue sticking out between his teeth made him giggle, the sound made you smile. Another victory for him, and for you. After the two of you were all clean he exited first, taking the softest, fluffiest towel and set it aside for you. After he took the second best for himself he lifted you out of the water wrapping your frame in the cloth. 

“Ah shoot, no clean clothes,” he laughed as you dried your hair. “Well, wait here,” he stepped out leaving you to zone out, he allowed it but only for the moment. When he returned he handed you a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts, he himself dressed in similar attire. He let you get dressed before he combed through your damp hair. “There we go love,” he kissed your temples smiling at you through the mirror. “Welcome back,” he called, seeing the life finally back in you, his heart finally calming at the sight. The thought of you gone from the world physically or mentally scared him. He wasn’t sure what he’d do without his beloved fox to guide him in the crazy world you lived in. Quietly he rested his head against your shoulder hand on the other as the tears welled in his eyes. The soft pitter of them as they hit your skin startled you. Your hand rested over the one on your shoulder, a silent reminder you were there, right there with him like he was for you. “Sorry my fox, I was just so scared,” he assured between slow breaths.

“I’m here, you’re here,” you told him as you turned to wipe away the tears left behind on his cheeks. “Thank you love,” he opened his mouth to say something but the loud beep of the washer telling you it was done made you both burst into laughter. 

“Right, that. I love you too,” while he finished cleaning the tub you switched the loads getting the next ready empty hamper beside the dryer for the clean clothes. “Hey love,” from the doorway he called to you both arms stretched out to you. With caution you took his hands letting him drag you from the chores to the living room where your fat cat greeted you both by stomping on all your feet. “Lets dance,” the look you gave him was comical, he couldn’t dance, and you didn’t like too, at least not in front of others. “Trust me,” he said turning on the song you loved to dance to while cooking, cleaning, doing anything while you thought he didn’t see. He had, every moment you spent swaying to the tune he saw. As he began to sway to the music you couldn’t help but laugh his awkward motions out of time with the beat.

“Let me help,” you said, taking his hands before you started to move, his motions began to mimic yours until you both moved in sync with one another. The two of you danced around the room pausing only to change the laundry. When it was all done he dragged you to bed. “But,”

“We can fold them, tomorrow, together,” he assured as he pulled you down to the bed making it poof with the weight of you both falling to it so suddenly. He watched as you thought it over for a second before you crawled under the covers. He joined pulling you tight to his chest letting you hold on tight to his shirt. “I’m here, always. I’m here, so always come back to me my love,”

“With you, I’ll never leave,” this time you leaned up to kiss him, after all the sweet kisses he’d given you, it was your turn to give him one. He returned it with the same love you gave him. No words were needed, the kiss said enough. Both of you fell into an easy slumber, his arm slack against your waist, and yours pressed to the front of his chest wrapped in one another's warmth, always there where you needed to be, with him as your guide, you’d always return, and Kita would always be there waiting. No matter how long it took, he'd be there waiting, guiding, loving, right there when you needed him most.


	8. Be Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi Yamaguchi has a guilty pleasure, not the kind you'd find in a stupid movie. No something far more simple, he loved painting his nails. After being a practice person for Kiyoko he began to learn from her. Painting his nails every night, but taking it off in the morning just before school. He didn't want anyone to know, especially not his best friend and long time crush Kei Tsukishima. What happens when he runs late one morning and forgets?? What will Tsukishima do when he finds his best friend crying at their lunch spot??
> 
> Tadashi x Tsukishima

Late, Yamaguchi was late. Which in his life he was never late. Always up early to make sure he got a proper breakfast before practice, or to make sure he had all his gym clothes in his sports bag. Today however he was late, a quick look in both his school and sports bag with an apple shoved in his teeth he ran out the door sending messages to his teammates and coach to let them know at the very least he was alive. The group chat came alive with messages after he informed the team that he was going to be late, probably not even getting there till the first period. Yamaguchi wasn’t surprised when his phone began to ring, the worried mother of their team’s face flashed on his screen.

“I’m so sorry Sugawara!!” the first year blurted as he answered the phone mouth full of apple. 

“Its alright Yams, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright,” 

“Yes!! Yes..I just overslept is all. I’ll be there for after school practice,” he'd never admit but the little nickname given to him by his silver haired upperclassman made his chest swell with a soft warm feeling, the older male always knew how to make him feel at ease. 

“We’ll see you then. Walk safe Yams,” after the phone call with Suga, Yamaguchi made sure to get to the school at a brisk pace but not too fast. Thankfully he arrived at the time most normal students arrived at school. Though it was really strange to come in at a later time the green haired male went about his usual schedule before class. Other students began to file into the building as he switched out his shoes. As he put away the shoes he came in with he noticed something. Amongst his carelessness that morning, he had forgotten one thing. To Yamaguchi it was probably the most important thing he had forgotten. His nails, he had painted them the night before as practice. One day after practice he had seen Kiyoko do her own one day and asked if she could show him. Over the course of a week she taught the young teen how to paint his nails. At home he continued to practice letting it dry as he did his homework, in the morning he gave himself enough time to remove the polish. Yet as he looked at his hand pressed to the locker he saw the black and orange colors that he chose last night. Picking the familiar colors to represent the team he loved dearly. 

“Tadashi,” at the sound of the voice behind him the green haired male shoved his hands into the pockets of his uniform pants. Turning he was met with the familiar face of his favorite blonde.

“Ah good morning Tsukki,”

“Yeah, morning,” the usual common greeting shared between the two each time they saw one another in the morning. “Why were you late??” 

“I overslept, that group project that's due tomorrow. My group dumped some more of the work onto me. But uh it's not what you think. Something to do with a parent being in an accident. So we divided that persons work amongst the last three of us,” 

“Tadashi,”

“Yes??” his hazel eyes lifted to meet his best friends who stood a decent half foot over him.

“You’re rambling,” was all he said before he entered the classroom, the smaller male tailing behind him with a string of apologies. Class was going alright Yamaguchi was able to keep his hands, more importantly his nails out of sight from the others. He’d actually done a really good job of keeping his hands from the line of sight of others all day. All he had to do was make it to lunch, before meeting Tsukki he could get the polish off. Easy, just one more class before he got a break to eat. All this hiding could come to an end, easy. Yamaguchi took his seat for the class quietly taking notes as the teacher droned on about the project that was due the next day. Afterwards he dismissed the class to meet with their groups and discuss what needed to be done with the project. Yamaguchi moved clear across the class to meet with his group that seemed to have no interest in the project. 

“Hey, uh did you guys finish your parts of the project?? It’s due tomorrow,” with one hand pressed to the back of his neck he stood beside the two other males hoping they’d say yes. 

“Right, I’m almost done with it. I’ll get the rest of it done tonight,” his companion nodded in agreement in his half hearted attempt to make the volleyball player leave them be. It worked, Yamaguchi still had a little work of his own to finish before the project would be done. As he turned to leave he was stopped by one of his “group mates” called to him. 

“Yamaguchi, are. Did you paint your nails??” the freckled male stiffened realizing he’d forgotten to hide his hands in his pants pockets. Other classmates close by turned to look at him. 

“Ahh yeah, our manager wanted to practice on me. Guess I forgot to take it off,” the lie, his lie was faulty and he knew it. All he could hope was that his classmates believed him, that they would leave him be. He didn’t need a fuss over his guilty pleasure. Not when it made him so happy. 

“Why’d you let her do that?? You’re a guy aren’t you?? Guys don’t paint their nails. Not unless they’re gay,” and there it was, this is exactly what he was trying to avoid everyday. Protecting his pride by hiding the small thing he enjoyed. He knew most others wouldn’t understand, that’s why he kept it to himself. A secret guarded in his heart. The class followed in laughter throwing a few comments to Yamaguchi to which he laughed off as he returned to his seat. The class seemed to drone on as he kept his glance out the window trying not to let his thoughts swarm him. When the bell rang he barely registered the sound, the squeaks of chairs on the floor being the sound that alerted him class was over. Yamaguchi collected his bags, hands tucked deep in his pockets as he walked down the halls to the spot he always met Tsukki for lunch. To his surprise he was first to the spot, a first for the day. The young teen slumped against the wall as he dug into his bag finding the emergency nail polish remover he had. With a couple cotton balls in hand he viciously scrubbed at his nails thoughts running a million miles an hour.

_‘That’s gay!!’_

‘So what..I am after all,’ he tried to counter his own mind

_‘Yes, but do you want everyone to know?? You’re truly asking to be bullied at this point,’_

‘I’m not!! I’m just being the person I want to be,’

_‘But does everyone else need to know this person?? Selfish of you to assume others want to know that part of you,’_

“Tadashi??” he was snapped from his thoughts with a dark shadow looming over him. As he looked up he saw a familiar blonde standing over him with a questioning look etched on his usually serene face. “Why’re crying??” crying?? He was crying??

“I-I’m not,” he said as he used his sleeves to wipe at his eyes as he turned his face away from his best friend's gaze. Before he could fully hide his face Tsukishima knelt down to his level pulling his face into view.

“You are,” was all he said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket gently wiping away the tears from his friends eyes. “What’s wrong??” Yamaguchi was startled that the tall blonde was showing him such kind and soft affection. It wasn’t in character for the usually cold teen. It made the green haired males heart melt at the sight. 

“It’s nothing really,” there it was the cold calculated gaze, gifted to him for his lies. But there was a softness in his usually harsh brown eyes, a gaze only reserved for those he cared most for, one no one but Tadashi Yamaguchi has seen. “Just a couple of my classmates giving me a hard time for something. Really I’m alright,” Tsukishima seemed to buy it, but only enough to pull away from the smaller male and sit beside them.

“Alright, but you can talk to me you know,” Yamaguchi nodded as he returned to scrubbing his nails, only a few left to clean off. His focus was so intent on getting it off he hadn’t noticed how harsh he was on his fingers. “Hey,” his attention pulled back to the blonde who took his hands in his own large ones stopping him from scrubbing more. “You’ll rub them raw if you keep doing that,” Tadashi’s cheeks flared red as his friend held his hands. Their warmth comforted him against his swarming thoughts. “Lets eat,” all too soon did Tsukishima pull away his hands taking out his bento as he began to eat. Yamaguchi leaned his shoulder against the blondes as he pulled out his own lunch to eat. They spent their time together in silence, but it was comfortable, calm, the type of silence that wasn’t easy to get harder to keep. The pair reveled in it eating leaning into each other's company, when the bell rang the pair split with saying their usual goodbyes. For the rest of the day the sweet boy kept to himself. By the time practice rolled around he put on a smile not allowing his team to see the exhaustion from the day pull at him. But someone, rather two people noticed his slower behavior.

“Yams, everything alright??” the freckled male turned to find Suga at his side taking a quick drink before going back to practice.

“Mm fine, just a big class project that needs finishing,” that was the third time he lied today, was he going for a new record?? 

“Well, hang in there I know how smart you are,” Suga left his side but he wasn’t sure his upperclassman bought the thin lie, but he was too tired to care. For the first time ever as practice began to end and most stayed behind he found himself leaving. Tsukishima watched him slip out of the gym doors without saying a word, as Suga went to follow, the tall blonde stopped him. 

“Suga, uh, let him go. He’s working through something but. But I have an idea on how to help,” 

“Gather round fellas!!” Suga called the team over hand rested on his hip. “What’s the plan??”

“Well, I found Tadashi crying at lunch. He wouldn’t tell me everything but I kind of put two and two together. He said some classmates were giving him a hard time, he didn’t say about what but when I found him he was scrubbing nailpolish off his nails. I was worried he’d rub them raw,” 

“I didn’t know Yamaguchi could paint his nails!!” the resident ginger chirped head tilted to the side in thought.

“I was the one who taught him. After asking him to let me practice on him he asked me if I could teach him,” Kiyoko offered, holding a clipboard close to her chest. “He told me it made him really happy to paint them. I didn’t know others would treat him poorly for it,” 

“It’s not your fault Kiyoko, especially not in the way others act. But here’s my idea. What if we all showed up to practice with our nails painted. I think it’ll help him feel better,” the team was stunned by the tall blonde, he wasn’t one to actively show such kindness toward others, yet he was so intent on making Tadashi feel better the rest of the team couldn’t help but want to go along with the idea.

“Sounds like the perfect plan,” Suga mused as he clapped his hands together a kind smile painted on his face. “Everyone let's hurry home so we can get our nails done!!” the team began to file out of the gym cheerily talking to each other as they went. 

“Ah, Suga, Daichi,” 

“What's up Tsukki??” the silver haired male turned on his heels to look at the blonde, the tall captain doing the same just beside him.

“I have a feeling I know the kids who said something to Tadashi-,” 

“Tell us the time and place, I would like to have a chat with them,” Suga stated, interrupting the blonde with his arms crossed, a dark look in his eyes. Tsukki saw a similar look painted on Daichi’s face, for once he was happy to have the upperclassmen butting in to help him with his probably terrible idea. A curt nod was all he gave them before he continued his way home. At home he made quick work of his homework, and dinner. After helping clean the kitchen he sat in the living room staring at the row of nail polish set out on the coffee table left for him by his mother who didn't bat an eye at his request for them. Now the question was, how to paint them. Before he could make a choice his phone buzzed with a new message. Hinata put in the group chat the very question he had asked himself. At first Tsukishima panicked thinking the idiot ginger just outed their plan to the very person they were trying to surprise only to find Suga had made a separate group chat deeming it ‘Secret mission team’ which was fitting. Before Tsukki could answer Kiyoko chimed in with a great idea. They’d paint all but one nail on each hand black. That other nail would be orange with their jersey number painted in white over it. It was perfect, the best idea ever. When the others including himself gave approval the tall blonde set to work spending the next hour (maybe even more) slowly painting over his nails. How his cr-best friend did it so well he’d never know. Finally when his nails dried Tsukishima crawled into bed excited to see Tadashi’s reaction the next morning. 

This time, Tadashi didn’t miss his alarm, in fact he was up before it. He dressed in his gym clothes, managed to eat a decent breakfast and pack a good lunch. However, he didn’t sit down to wipe the polish off his nails. He didn't have to, after practice the night before Yamaguchi didn’t bother to paint his nails. Not after the things said to him. He still loved it, but he didn’t want the attention he had received over it. Rather he focused on his homework then piled into bed. Now he used the extra morning time to walk slowly to practice enjoying the cool breeze that passed him as he walked. By the time he arrived at the school morning practice was about to begin. He already heard the familiar smacks of volleyballs on the gym floor. No surprise that others arrived before him, he wasn’t really ever the first to arrive. After he put away his belongings he walked into the gym calling out a greeting. When he looked up he was startled, the team was staring at him, bright intent faces all cast his direction. 

“What’s going on Tsukki??” Tadashi faced his tall best friend with an eyebrow raised in question to the team's behavior. 

“Well, we, we all wanted to do something to cheer you up,” Tsukishima stepped close to him revealing the slightly messy painted nails to him. The shorter took in a sharp breath before he glanced around the gym, all of his teammates showing off their decorated nails. Coordinated in orange and black with their jersey numbers painted in white on their ring fingers. Tears welled in his eyes as the team approached letting him see the full extent of their paint job. 

“You did this for me?? How did,”

“I have known you long enough to notice when something’s up silly,” Tsukki smirked, his usually sly smirk. But there it was again, the gentle look in his eyes as he looked down at the freckle faced male. Suga scooped the green haired teen into a gentle hug letting him cry a little in his arms.

“Don’t let others define what makes you happy. We won’t judge you here, so, let's paint your nails,” Suga guided him to the bench making him sit with Kiyoko on one side and Suga on the other. Quietly they pampered his hands, taking their time as they painted his nails. In that time he learned Hinata’s younger sister had done one of his hands before falling asleep leaving him to do the other. Kageyama had done his on his own, and they were a mess, but then again Tadashi’s were a disaster when he started out. Tanaka enlisted his sister to do his, Asahi’s were done by Noya, and vice versa. Kinishita, and Narita had theirs done by Enoshita, who frankly was on par with Kiyoko’s skill. Daichi had stayed at Suga’s allowing the silver haired male to paint his nails afraid he’d make a mess if he did them himself. Suga, as Tadashi looked at his nails he was impressed, he was quite amazing at painting them. Making clean even lines like it was the easiest thing on the planet. He was witness to the strange talent he male had as he and Kiyoko painted his nails. 

“Thank you, this means a lot,” tears brimmed his eyes as he smiled brighter than ever. After his nails dried he hugged each of his teammates in thanks for their kindness. Even Tsukki pulled him into a calm embrace for a second before he let go. Practice went on smoothly, Tadashi was on his game hitting every serve just perfectly cheering his teammates and friends as they went about practice. When it was over he followed Tsukki off to their class, his usual bright energy radiant as they went. He was so enthralled in telling Tsukki all the things he could do with his nails he didn’t notice the soft pink that painted the blondes cheeks.

“Maybe, you could do mine too. Yah know, one night we can do our assignments together then you can show me how to paint my nails better. You can also practice on me,” Tadashi was the one with the red face now, the tips of his ears dusting in the blush as he looked Tsukishima in the eyes now seeing the soft pink that adorned the blondes cheeks.

“I’d like that a lot,” he admitted before he stepped into the classroom leaving the blonde at the door completely missing the gentle smile he wore for just a brief moment before he slipped into the class with his usual scowl just behind his best friend. Classes were quite mundane but Tadashi didn’t mind; he quite enjoyed the muscle memory of writing notes, he didn’t really even seem to notice as he passed from class to class. Even doing a stellar presentation on the project he'd been working on. His group mates weren’t as enthusiastic about it but he didn’t care. For once they’d be graded over their individual parts on the project, so he knew he'd earn a high mark like usual. After that lunch, he spent the time as he usually did, chatting Tsukki’s ear off with a mouthful of food nearly choking only once. Tsukishima was listening intently, taking in all the information given even if it wasn’t really important, it was important to Tadashi, so it was important to him. Lunch ended far too quickly for the pair's enjoyment, they wanted to spend more time together. 

“See you at practice,” the blonde called as he wandered off to his next class leaving Tadashi at the door to his. Yamaguchi spent the rest of his classes allowing himself to dive into the work given to him. Even finding the courage to raise his hands and answer questions on the board proudly showing off the nails his upperclassmen painted for him. When his last class came to an end Tadashi left wanting to be one of the first to get to practice, changing the pace a little. As he stepped to the courtyard he was stopped by a classmate, one of the kids he had done the group project with.

“I see your nails are painted again. I thought you’d gotten the point when I said it was pretty gay. I guess you don’t like accepting kindness from others,”

“For your information, it's not. Gay I mean, I have no idea who told you that but you’re wrong. Anyone can paint their nails if they like it. I in fact really like to paint mine because it's fun. It makes me happy, and not even you can change that. Gay or not, anyone can paint their nails. My entire team did it in fact,” as if on cue Tsukishima, Kiyoko, Suga, and Daichi appeared and stood beside him.

“Yams don’t be late for practice,” Suga rested a hand on his shoulder to show off his nails to the teen talking to Tadashi. Tsukki pushed up his glasses to show off his. Daichi and Kiyoko didn’t show them off, but they did little to hide them either.

“Thanks Suga, I’ll be there soon,” he told the silver haired male before he Daichi, and Kiyoko entered the gym. As Tadashi turned back to his classmate he really didn’t say anything, his point had been made. What more could he say, or why care??

“Whatever,” the teen spat as he turned and left not even uttering a simple apology for his actions. Tsukki stepped forward to grab the kid but Tadashi stopped him.

“It’s not worth it Tsukki, I said what I needed to say,” the blonde halted before he turned and faced Tadashi.

“Was he the one??”

“What??”

“Was he the one who made you cry??” stunned wasn’t even the right word for the feeling that pulled at Tadashi, his best friend stood before him fists clenched tight as he worried over the fact that someone made him cry. A gentle smile split the straight line on Yamaguchi’s face as he reached out taking those fists into his hands squeezing them till Tsukishima unballed them weaving his fingers between that of his best friends.

“Thank you, for caring. For always having my back. It means the world to me,” Tsukki pulled one of his hands free from Tadashi’s pressing his calloused palm to his freckled cheek thumb caressing over the soft olive skin.

“Of course I care, Tadashi. Why wouldn’t I care?? I love you,” he said it, he said it before he could even think of what was exiting his mouth. The soft kindness that ebbed from Tadashi to him made him lose rational thought. It was comical how wide Tadashi’s eyes got at the words cheeks instantly red. But before Tsukki could pull away his hand or even find a phrase to redeem himself Tadashi pressed his own hand over the one Tsukki had over his cheek. Those freckles disappearing into his palm as the smaller turned his neck leaving a soft kiss on the pale skin against his face.

“I love you too Kei,” he whispered hazel eyes never leaving the chocolate brown one that looked at him with the softest of gazes. Pink dusting over the blonde's face before he pulled Tadashi into a warm hug that neither wanted to get out of.

“Hey love birds!! You’re gonna be late!!” a sharp voice pulled them apart with embarrassment painting over their faces turning to find Suga peeking out of the door with a smirk on his face before he slipped back into the gym. 

“Tsk, nosy,” Tadashi laughed at how in character that was, as he pulled away from Tsukishima the blonde pulled him back by the hand making sure to lace their fingers together before he took the lead walking them into the gym not caring about the stares his teammates cast at them. Tadashi learned two things that day, he learned if it made him happy, no matter what others said he should do it. Secondly, he learned his best friend, Kei Tsukishima was in love with him, and he Tadashi Yamaguchi was equally in love with the blonde. No matter what, Tadashi showed up to school with his nails painted, occasionally, Tsukishima too arrived with matching nails. He always let Tadashi paint them, finding his intense look adorable, not to mention he always stuck out his tongue when he was concentrating. Happily he let the freckled boy paint his nails, just so he could see that face. To know it was a face directed toward him as he did something he loved, with the one he loved.

“Kei,” 

“Yeah Tadashi??” 

“I love you,” the smaller of the two called before entering the class. This time he didn’t miss the soft blush on Tsukki’s face as he replied.

“Tsk, Love you too,” he said before he washed the look off his face, the look reserved for Tadashi, and Tadashi only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!! Careless here..yeah not sure bout that one yet we’ll see..Anyway!! As you can see I don’t really have a regular posting schedule. And I probably won’t. 
> 
> I’ve got the brain of a squirrel here one minute gone the next..But!! I have tons of absolutely amazing ideas I cannot wait to share!! If you’d like..I can hint at the next pairing or plot of the next chapter here in the notes. Leave a comment if you’d like me to do that!! 
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed what I have so far and cannot wait to give you more to read. Much love from Careless_Under_Constellations!! 💜💜


	9. Remember Me On This Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori Tendou is an avid lover of the fall carnival that takes place in the Miyagi Prefecture theme park. He goes every year. This year however was his last one, with his senior year at Shiratorizawa making an approach toward the end he wanted to share his love of the carnival with the one he loved most. The perfect day, for the perfect final date. Little did he know the careful masks he made to hide away the sadness that lingered in his red eyes was seen by that one he loved most. Wakatoshi Ushijima didn't miss the distant looks Satori had let slip in the day. He wanted to stop Satori form looking so sad on the perfect day, and he had a plan on how to. To remind the redhead he loved him, that he was perfect just like the day. Satori however, had other plans for the person he loved most. But will Ushijima let him go?? Or will Tendou keep his plan guarded until the final moment??
> 
> Tendou x Ushijima

Every year, in the early months of fall Miyagi prefecture holds a carnival at the local theme park. Every year Satori Tendou attended the carnival playing all the games, riding all the rides. Usually he went alone, but this was his final year in high school. His final year with his best friend, his lover. It would be the last time they could ever go together, the redhead wanted to make it the most memorable date of the year. Early on their day off the skinny teen woke up to the soft singing of his phone, the alarm he set the night before. Careful not to wake the giant beneath him Tendou shut off the alarm resting his hand on the toned chest he rested on.

“Mm, Satori, was that an alarm??” busted, but he had planned to wake the man anyway, now he didn’t have to. 

“Mhm, it was. Before you ask what for, kiss me Ushi,” the redhead rolled onto his stomach so he could see the sleepy face of his lover, his dark hair splayed out all over the pillow. As asked the taller craned his neck a little pressing a kiss on the forehead of Tendou. “The carnival is in town, you know I go every year. This year, I want us to go together,” there was a hidden meaning in the gaze he cast upon Ushijima, and he hoped the taller didn’t read the meaning behind the gaze. His stoic face didn’t falter while laying under his favorite redhead. Quietly he reached out with his large hand tucking stray strands of that un-styled red hair behind its owners ears.

“Mm I’ve never been to a carnival, what is it that we will do??” Tendou sat up on his elbows facing the ace of Shiratorizawa, a stunned look taking his features. 

“That’s it, up, up,” Tendou shot out of bed pulling his tall lover up with him. “Get ready we’re going. One simply can’t tell you what we’ll do,” he called as he ventured into his closet picking out his outfit for the day. His favorite black ripped jeans, classic black and white converse with a simple tee. Over that he threw on his favorite hoodie which actually happened to belong to Ushijima, it practically drowned the redhead. Even if they were only a single inch apart Ushijima still dwarfed him in muscle and body mass his broad shoulders almost doubled his own. As the taller dressed Tendou tended to his hair, gelling it in the familiar spikes everyone knew. When he turned around he found Ushijima dressed in casual workout sweats, plain tee, and a track jacket. The redhead found it funny how the man he loved tended to never stray from the attire he was most familiar with. 

“Are you ready Satori??” Tendou melted, sure the dense ace wasn’t really one to understand or use pet names, but he didn’t care. Ushijima had picked up calling the louder by his first name the day they started dating and Tendou couldn’t be any happier. 

“Lets go!!” with keys in hand the pair left the dorms greeting a few others on the way out the door, but Tendou was on a mission unable to stray from his task. When they exited the building Ushijima was the one to drag Tendou out, straying him from the sidewalk to the parking lot.

“Did you think we’d walk there?? Satori we’ll be walking all day,” oh, he hadn’t thought of that, they would. The two of them would be walking around the carnival all day leaving them too tired to walk back. His mission to get a move on would have backfired if Wakatoshi hadn’t been there to help. “Get in,” Tendou pulled out of his thoughts to find his lover holding open the passenger side door to his black jeep. Excitement radiated off the redhead as he climbed in buckling before Ushijima could even close the door on him. “Pick the music,” the olive-brown haired male stated as he passed his phone to Tendou who quickly put on the playlist he had made for them both. A perfect mesh of both their favorite artists and songs. It made the ride that much more fun. Tendou singing at the top of his lungs while Ushijima cast unguarded gentle gazes at him while his index fingers tapped to the beat against the steering wheel. A light smile spread his lips as they drove the nearly empty streets of the prefecture arriving at the theme park in only half an hour. With how early they arrived finding a good parking spot was easy, getting in was much the same.

“Whatcha got there??” Tendou asked his lover as he peered over his shoulder to see what he had in his hands.

“A map,”

“I’ve been here a million times Toshi, we don’t need a map,” he chuckled slightly as he reached to pluck the map from the tallers hands startled when he pulled it out of his reach.

“I do, so I can remember the things you like most,” Tendou’s eyes widened, a sparkle in them as he stared into the olive colored ones above him. “Where to first??” He turned away, hiding the sadder look that crossed his face, taking Ushijima’s hand in his own, guiding him to his favorite roller coaster first. In the line he faced the taller with a bright smile.

“This ones my favorite, the drop off is probably the scariest part, but don’t close your eyes or you’ll miss it,” a straight faced nod is what he received from the ace before they booked it to the front seats getting strapped in and checked by the park employee. Word for word with his pointer fingers in the air Tendou recited the familiar lines the ride operator was tasked with saying. His dark red eyes opened to look at Wakatoshi who was smiling, actually smiling at the red headed volleyball player. Tendou actually felt his brain short circuit at the sight, sure he’d seen Wakatoshi smile, even seen him smile at him. But this smile, this smile was for Tendou and Tendou only. His cheeks painted pink at the sight only coming back to reality when the ride began to jolt forward his eyes looking ahead the familiar clacking of the wheels on the old wood ride that looked far sketchier than it actually was. Right as they reached the peak he felt a hand clasp over his pulling it tight with tanned fingers laced in his pale ones. 

“Don’t close your eyes, or you’ll miss it,” Wakatoshi repeated not giving Tendou’s heart the chance to stop its racing before the ride dropped ripping a startled scream from his throat that soon turned into a thrilled one pulling his hand that was wrapped in the calloused toned skin of his lover into the air beckoning the taller to scream with him. While the quiet giant didn’t scream he did smile hand clasping tighter around Tendou’s, letting the ride whiplash them back and forth as it rocked with the motions of the track. Just as soon as it started it stopped leaving the redhead smiling, laughing. When they exited the ride down to the black pavement of the park he turned back to see his stoic companion shaking a little at the knee’s. The sight made Tendou laugh so hard he nearly doubled over hands wrapped around his stomach with the fits that rattled his ribs.

“What’d you think of it??”

“I found it thrilling, I want to do it again, with you,” Tendou took Wakatoshi’s hand as he turned away from the ride making sure the taller man didn't see his face. 

“Well let's go to this one first, we can always circle back,” the redhead spent the day guiding his lover around the park taking him through all the fun rides and attractions. By lunch time the pair found a quiet spot to enjoy the carnival food. Tendou munched on the classic soft pretzel eyes cast to the groups of people who wandered by chatting idly as they went. His dark eyes lingered over some of the couples that passed by. Eyes clouded over with something unfamiliar, something distant. In that moment he left himself unguarded, open to be seen by the one person he didn’t want to see this face. 

“Satori,” the redhead smiled facing Wakatoshi, that unfamiliar look all but gone from his carefully written features.

“I have a great idea for what's next. We rode all my favorite rides, even found some you like, ate proper carnival food, now, we play the games!!” with plates thrown in the trash the redhead took his lover by the hand dragging him to the closest game. The classic ring toss, Tendou bought them ten turns each showing the taller what to do. “You have to toss the rings onto the bottles to earn points, the more points you get the higher the prize is,” he explained as he tossed a few rings to show, missing all but one. After he tossed them all he earned only a small handful of points. With them he ended up picking up a keychain charm that looked like a volleyball. With it in hand he stepped back letting Wakatoshi take over, in a matter of minutes the ace had earned the top prize in the booth. “What are you getting??” the redhead asked as the operator showed him what he could pick from. To Tendou’s surprise the tall ace picked a pink giant stuffed animal with a fluffed up spiky head. “Ah,” 

“It looks like you,” was all he said before he scooped up the giant creature and took Tendou’s hand all in one go this time he guided the redhead around the park to the various games earning so many of the prizes it was quite comical as the two men finally made it to the exit of the park. “Tendou keys,” Wakatoshi called as they made it to the vehicle keys hanging from his back pocket just out of his reach, a mountain of stuffed prizes in his arms. Tendou pulled the keys from the pocket opening the trunk of the jeep before aided the ace in arranging the prizes in a neat fashion in the back of the car. To say it was the best day of his life was an understatement, the pure joy that radiated off Wakatoshi in the little ways that only Tendou could see, the way his eyes lit up as he earned a prize, found enjoyment in a ride. Each moment was ingrained in his memory, never to be forgotten. With the trunk shut Tendou took his respective spot in the passenger seat. Wakatoshi took the drivers handing his phone to the redhead letting him play the music he liked the most. As they pulled out of the lot Tendou was quiet, red irises cast out the window watching the sun set over the ocean. The perfect view for the drive back to the dorms. But Ushijima got an idea, turning the opposite way from the school. Tendou didn’t seem to notice, not until the olive haired male parked the jeep facing the sandy beach of the ocean.

“Toshi this isn’t the school,” he turned to face the taller, finding him already out of the vehicle and opening the passenger door for him. A tan calloused hand was held out for him to take, the quiet invitation enough to beckon the male from the jeep.

“Walk with me,” he did, with his shoes in hand socks tucked in them jeans rolled up his ankles the pair walked the beach free hands laced together. “Satori,” the voice behind him uncharacteristically soft for the ace's usual dry tone. That’s when he knew, Tendou had let his faces slip one too many times that day. Allowing his beloved Wakatoshi to see behind the careful masks he designed to protect himself and the tall male behind him. Before he could think he pulled his hand away kneeling to set his shoes in the sand before folding his hands over his chest back still to Wakatoshi.

“Forgive me Wakatoshi, for being selfish today. The carnival is my favorite, and I wanted to share it with you. Share the day with you, one last time,” he paused taking in a shaky breath, he knew it would hurt, hurt to let go of his best friend, his lover, his soulmate. But he couldn’t keep him, not when he was destined to do things much greater than Tendou could imagine. “You are meant to do great things. Become a star in this world, I am not. I will not become a star. Not like you. So thank you, for giving me today, for allowing me to be selfish one last time,” 

“Satori,” the soft voice beckoned him, quiet and shaky just like his own. But he wouldn’t look, not when he knew that Wakatoshi was making a face he’d never seen before, a face he never wanted to see. However Ushijima didn’t give him the chance, spinning the redhead by his shoulder forcing him to look up. When red eyes met olive Tendou gasped. Wakatoshi tall, proud, stoic Wakatoshi was crying. His face was already becoming red from the hot streaks that left his eyes in waves, the usual tight line of his lips downcast pulling tight at his strong features. “Satori, stop saying that. Stop saying you won’t become something great. That is a lie, whatever you do, whatever you become, you will be great. I have no doubt in that. So stop, stop running away. I know why you’re pushing me away, I know it's because you’re afraid I’ll leave you. Have more faith in me Satori, because no matter how far apart I will never leave you. Because Satori, I love you,” 

“Wakatoshi,” he whispered back his own tears spilling freely down his cheeks. “Thank you, I love you too,” that was all he needed to say, his eyes showed his lover all the things he couldn't say in words, all the things that mattered. Cool ocean waves lipped at their feet as Wakatoshi leaned down kissing the wild redhead short and sweet. Conveying all the things he couldn’t say to Satori, all the things Satori needed to hear. The slender male understood taking the tan hand he dropped moments ago giving it a squeeze. Truly, to Satori, the day was perfect. Far more perfect than he could ever imagine. Back on the road to the dorms Tendou was singing once again at the top of his lungs, windows rolled down to let the gentle breeze flow in. Ushijima tapped to the beat of the music soon joining in the singing though much softer it only spurred Satori on. 

“Today was perfect Satori,” Wakatoshi told the redhead as they carried the prizes into their dorm room, Tendou was the one who gave them proper places and names around the room. When he finished he turned to find Wakatoshi had pinned the map from the day to their bulletin board small notes scribbled on the paper. Each read which ride, game, or even food was a favorite to not only himself but also to the olive eyed man who made it. 

“Yeah, it was,” he replied back pulling Wakatoshi into a hug before they flopped down onto the bed gazes softened as they peered into one another's eyes. “I love you Toshi,” 

“I love you too, Satori, never forget that,” 

“I won’t so long as you don’t forget me,”

“Never,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another post?!?! I know crazy..But this will probably the the last one for the next few days. This one has been waiting in my google doc begging me to write it. Finally I did, I enjoyed it. But I have many more works in the cue just waiting to come to life. Please, if you have a favorite one of these so far leave a comment. I'd love to know which is popular among you loves. I'll also leave you a little hint as to what the next piece is. 
> 
> Drum Roll:  
> Finally another x Reader!! with lots of cuddles planned with a familiar lazy eyed fox..Suna!! 
> 
> I'm excited for that story, it's another I have been itching to get at!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, and continue to enjoy my works as they come.  
> Lots of Love from Careless!!


	10. Hush My Sweet Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna had planned to spend the day with the Miya twins playing some volleyball, no shocker there. While you planned to do house chores. Your day had begun just fine, but your session with your therapist left you far more anxious than you realized body turning the stress into active tics. Suna had caught onto then in his short phone call with you while he was with Osamu and Atsumu. After the call he decided he needed to go home and make sure you were alright. 
> 
> Suna x GN Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello, so I struggled writing this one a little. Scrapping many ideas before this one finally came to mind. It is a little self indulgent, my anxiety has been super crazy lately fine one minute really high the next. Making my anxious tics way more active than they've been in a couple months. For those who don't know, tics come from many different forms of mental illnesses, not just Tourette's. And not all people with mental illnesses have tics. I didn't for many many years, not until my anxiety levels got higher. Personally I struggle with them when it comes to anxiety and high emotions. My body does all it can to force the emotions out in the forms of most commonly snaps or whistles. That's me, to those out there struggling like me know you aren't alone, and I hope this story brings you some comfort.

Piercing noises filled the small dwelling you called home, the random sounds were accompanied by the occasional thrashing of your arm. Three eggs into ‘mission make breakfast,’ you gave up. Before your body could do more damage you switched off the stove, and put the eggs in the fridge before you slammed the door involuntarily. All you had wanted to do was make yourself a meal but your brain had other plans. Across the room you heard your phone ring, the familiar tone belonged to none other than your beloved boyfriend who you shared the lovely home with. With some difficulty you managed to answer the device calming at the sound of his lazy gentle voice.

“Morning little fox, how was therapy??”

“It-whoo wow hoo whoo ba ba ba- it was okay,” you answered pressing your free hand to your face, Suna was out having fun, and you didn’t want to worry him but your body had other plans immediately alerting him of your struggle within seconds of the call. Another fit of snaps continued rapid fire for a minute before you felt your body relax some.

“How long have your tics been like that baby??” in the background you could hear his old high school mate call out to him only for the dark haired male to shout shut up before he brought his attention back to you. 

“Since the- _snap snap snap pop pop pop snap-_ therapy was o-over. I’m okay please go ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-have fun,” 

“Love,” he began to protest only to be interrupted by you sharply whistling followed by snapping then silence.

“Suna I’m alright go have fun. I’ll call if I need you,” he hesitated, wanting nothing more than to come home to you but when Atsumu called him again reluctantly sighed and decided to stay with the boys.

“I love you,” was all he said before he hung up the phone. You were happy he decided to stay with his friends, to play his favorite sport. There was no reason for him to worry about you, sure your tics were active today but it wasn’t anything you couldn't handle. If they progressed you’d take your anxiety meds even though they made you sleepy. As the day progressed you focused yourself with some simple house chores to settle your mind. Laundry went well aside from throwing a few clothes around the room and nearly dumping way too much detergent into the washer. But you managed to get the first load in and the next sorted. By the time you had begun cleaning dishes in the kitchen your body had decided to throw more things. No matter what entered your hands had to be thrown across the room. Miraculously you saved four plates and lost two before you decided dishes were something Suna could do when he got home. With each passing moment the noises and movements progressed to the point you couldn’t even stand the shaking in your body brought about by anxiety dropped you to the hard wood of the hall between the living and bedroom unable to move aside from the unwanted thrashing of limbs. While it wasn’t the most comfortable spot it was just as safe if not safer than the plush mattress of your bed.

Suna was far more distracted during his practice with the Miya twins than he thought he’d be. His phone call with you left him worried, it was too early for you to be having such active tics. They’d been so quiet lately a blessing in disguise he assumed. The severity of your anxiety, depression, high emotions made a lethal combination in your brain. While most of the time you were able to redirect the movements and sounds some days he knew it wasn’t that easy. Hard days usually led to early morning outbursts of sounds more than movements. But the way things clattered in the background of the short call he had with you he knew that you were in for a tough day. A tic attack was probably inevitable, Suna didn’t want you to be alone while going through it but you’d insisted he stay to play with his former classmates. 

“Una,” he could always find an excuse to go home to you, they’d understand. Atsumu might be upset but he’d never hate Suna for going home. “Su,” your troubles weren’t a secret, in fact both the twins had been witness to one of your attacks while you watched them play volleyball. Suna right there to help you through it on the gym floor of all places. “SUNA!!” his attention shifted at the sound of his name white, green, and red ball flying his direction smacking him in the face before he could even think of reacting. “Gah sorry man, was tryin’ to get yer attention,”

“What’s up with ya today??” the grey haired twin asked as he helped Suna back into his feet checking his face for any injury before backing off. “S’not like ye to get so distracted,”

“Sorry,” while his tone flat the twins knew he wasn’t being disingenuous with the apology, it was just his natural voice. “Y/N’s tics are really active today, I was worried they’d have a tic attack while I’m here,” his dark eyes shifted to the floor as he spoke teeth gnawing at the inside of his cheek growing more worried with each passing moment. 

“Shit, then why’re ye here??” his eyes lifted to find the blonde Miya had joined them on the other side of the net arms folded in his brows knit with worry. “Y/N need yer attention more than we do. Go home, we can do this again some other time,” to say Suna was surprised was an understatement. Usually Atsumu threw a temper tantrum about things not going how he wanted, or with plans being cut short. It had seemed the years they spent outside of school allowed him to grow and reach a level of maturity he never thought he’d reach back when they played on the same team. “Oh don’t give me that look. The love of yer life is more important than playin’ a game or two. Just, if they calm down, call us and we’ll come by for a visit,” Suna nodded, thanking them both for being understanding.

“If Y/N is alright with it I’m sure you two could come for dinner,” he gathered the gym bag he brought with and his cell before he left the court not even caring to change his shoes. You were his top priority now, shoes can be replaced, you couldn’t. The drive back to the small place you shared took longer than he liked, the traffic of mid day lunch was picking up by the minute. Times like these made him wish that you’d picked a house closer to town rather than out in suburbs. But the constant noise of traffic only worsened your anxiety so the small dwelling just outside of the busy city was perfect for your health and still made Suna’s commute to work easy. The ten minute drive was turned into thirty but finally he pulled into the driveway parking behind your vehicle before he got out dragging his bag behind him. Outside the house he didn’t hear anything, which made him feel a little more at ease. But that small sense of calmness was washed away when he opened the front door, ears filling with the sounds of rapid-fire pops, gasps, snaps, and grunts just out of his line of sight. Shoes and bag abandoned at the door haphazardly he rushed to the sounds finding you laying on the hall floor violently smacking your chest with a closed fist. 

“Su- _pop pop pop pop whistle-_ Suna,” your voice was so quiet and weak amongst the louder sounds it forced from you, how long you’d been like that he didn’t know. But the tears that dripped down your face to the floor with a small splash alerted him you’d been there for too long.

“Hold on little fox,” he hushed before he stepped away to the kitchen finding the broken plates on the floor. A problem for later, right now you needed water. As the lidded cup was filling he heard you gasp, he counted ten times before your breaths went back to somewhat normal. But as the popping sounds filled the room he also heard the grunts from earlier signaling you’d begun to smack yourself once more. Quickly Suna stepped around you to the master bath grabbing your anxiety meds taking one pill out hoping it’d be enough to calm the attack. When he returned to you he knelt at your side hushing you when you let out a distressed pop. “Can I touch you??” he never wanted to move or touch you unless you allowed it knowing full well sometimes it caused more harm than good. He was patient for your answer, watching as your body arched upwards soft clicks following before you nodded. Careful not to harm you Suna sat you up giving you the medications, then the cup of water which you drank before handing it back to him as another wave of tics caused your arms to flail out wildly even hitting him once. “Shh shh it's okay,” 

“Mm sorry- _whistle pop whistle pop snap whistle pop snap snap-_ Rin,”

“Shh none of that,” he hushed your apology knowing full well you didn’t have control over the actions your body produced. When he noticed you’d begun to quiet down he scooped you up in his lanky arms as he walked down the hall to the bedroom laying you on the soft cool comforter before he sat beside you to keep watch over you. Bruises were already forming on the skin he could see, your knees from banging them on the wall, your chest from the now known new tic of punching, as well as the occasional bites across your arms. While you’d begun to quiet Suna stayed alert knowing that the meds took some time to settle in your system. As if to confirm his thoughts you’d begun to punch your chest again soft grunts leaving you each time your fist made contact with your body. “Shh-shh,” he hushed your distressed cries as he rubbed your back knowing far better than to try and restrain you. Instead he slipped behind you on the bed pulling your back to his chest allowing his arms to wrap around your waist and apply gentle pressure to bring you some grounding.

“Thank you,” you whispered into his neck leaving a small kiss there as your body melted into his heat. 

“Anything for you little fox,” he only moved to give you the cup of water or favorite silicone chewie when you asked for them. After another twenty minutes he noticed your body go slack against his. The exhaustion obvious on your features, he watched as your face finally relaxed into a serene state. “Rest well my love,” he took away the silicone chewie from your slack grasp leaving it beside the cup on the nightstand before he moved so you were now tucked into his chest hands lazily drawing shapes between your shoulder blades. Only once did he stop, just so that he could tell the twins you were alright, just napping, If they wanted to come over they’d have to wait for you to wake up so he could ask. Atsumu sent a thumbs up emoji paired with a smiley face, while Osamu gave a properly worded reply. He promised food for you if they came for dinner. After sending the messages Suna went back to gently caressing your frame in any way he knew you liked. Asleep or not he wanted you to feel comfortable and loved

When you woke up your body felt like lead, just deadweight on the soft mattress below you. It wasn’t an uncommon feeling in your body after an attack. But it still made you frustrated. Parts of the attack you remembered, the aggressive tics weren’t easy to forget, while other parts were fuzzy. The soft voice that called out to you, guided you from the hall to the bedroom. Or the gentle caresses of someone's warm hand on your skin. Finally your eyes forced themselves open to find you weren’t tucked under a blanket, rather into the warm board chest of your lover. His lanky muscular arms wrapped around your frame for warmth just as much as protection. Soft breaths wisped over the crown of your head where the tip of his nose was nestled into. Now you remembered the warm hands, gentle voice, they were Suna. He’d come home just to make sure you were okay only to find you mid attack. Part of you was happy he’d come home, but you also felt bad, knowing he’d only come because he was worried. 

“Well hello there love,” his lazy voice pulled your attention from your thoughts to his face. A softness behind his eyes as he peered at you from his spot just above you. “Sleep well??” he waited patiently for you to answer, but you knew a verbal response wasn’t going to happen. Instead you resorted to sign language as a reply. 

‘Much, sorry you had to come home early,’ you noticed a slight frown tug at the corner of his lips before he shook it off kissing the top of your head.

“Now, now, none of that. The twins understood. In fact if you’re up for it, they’d like to come for dinner,” while he didn’t phrase it as one you knew he was asking your permission if his usually rowdy friends could come spend the evening with you. “Osamu promised food if they come,” sold, you were sold on them coming. You’d left a huge mess in the kitchen, and Suna wasn’t the best cook. 

‘They can come, just, I need quiet,’ a sharp whistle left your lips followed by a snap. Your tics were quiet, almost nonexistent compared to earlier. Occasionally you threw out a whistle or a snap one of your most regular tics. 

“I’ll let them know,” Suna didn’t pull away which you loved, instead he rolled you both over to the other side taking his phone off the charger sending a message to the twins before kissing you again. “Ah shoot, baby, I need a shower before the hooligans arrive,” reluctantly you removed yourself from the tall male and let him get up to go get cleaned. You however didn’t budge from your spot on the bed for at least another ten minutes before you finally got up to put one something more appropriate than your underwear. Having thrown your other clothes off in the tic attack. This time you chose something far more comfortable to wear, one of Suna’s hoodies, and some light leggings that didn’t make your skin uncomfortable. When dressed Suna had come out of the shower hair under a towel as he slowly used it to take out some of the water from it. He wasn’t even dressed when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the Miya’s.

‘I got it,’ you signed before going to the front door tossing your abandoned clothes into the laundry area closing the door to block its view, at the door you turned the deadbolt and pulled open the door letting the tall twins into the house. 

“Glad to see ye up Y/N,” the gray haired male greeted as he slipped his shoes off rather skillfully with a pot in his hands. “I made soup, thought it might be easier on the stomach,” 

‘Thank you!! The kitchen is a mess so the dining table is the best place for it,’ you knew Osamu understood what you were saying, he’d studied sign language back in high school. What you didn’t know was that Atsumu was now well versed in it. He knew enough to get by when you first met him. But now as he entered the door he greeted you using both sign and his voice which he dialed back having been warned by Suna not to get too loud. 

“Evening Y/N how’re ya feeling??”

‘Better, when did you learn sign??’

“Had Samu teach me so that I can better understand and reply to yer when yer need me too,” tears welled in your eyes as you stepped over and wrapped your arms around the tall blonde before stepping away a sharp whistle leaving your mouth. Dinner was amazing, both twins conversed perfectly with you, understanding and replying in sign for your comfort. Not to mention the meal was amazing. Full of flavor, dialed back some for your benefit but you could still taste the love that Osamu had poured into the meal. A few hours later the twins headed home leaving you in the company of Suna once more. Quietly, a movie played in the background as you lay against Suna on your stomach, his broad hand playing with your hair occasionally letting himself stop a moment to scratch your head. Eventually your own hands wound in the soft tresses of his hair, twisting and untwisting the ends of it over your nimble fingers. Nothing was said between you, not much was needed to be said. The silence that filled the room was the calm gentle kind, the kind that you knew Suna loved most. It allowed him to say the thing he wanted to say to you without having to say them. A lazy look glassed over your eyes not even halfway through the film. Suna chuckled at the sight scooping you into his arms. The movie paused tv turned off. Carefully he lay you on the bed slipping under the comforter behind you laying gentle kisses on the exposed skin that showed itself from under the hoodie you had on. 

“Goodnight my love,” he said as he watched your eyes close body snug against his.

“Goodnight,” you whispered back before finally you fell asleep tucked securely in the arms of the man you loved most in the entire world. Knowing he loved you just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo its your writer Careless, yeah never saying that again haha.. I hope you enjoyed this story it was a hard one for me. But..I totally understand if this one or any of them just aren't the right story for you. If you do however have a favorite I'd really love it if you left a heart in the comments so I know which ones among you lovelies is popular. 
> 
> Next Time a little more comedy:
> 
> Miya Twins x reader..twin mix up..I think both boys will find it equally parts hilarious as well as mortifying that you mixed them up..


	11. The Great Miya Mixup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange situation with a roommates friend had you living with your lover Osamu, and his twin brother Atsumu. Part of you was excited to spend more quality time with the gray haired male, but you also found it as a good test to see how living together would be. Spending that time with not only Osamu but also Atsumu you learned of a little game they liked to play on their friends, and now you. A game you one day take advantage of, earning hilarious reactions from the twins as you took a turn teasing them.
> 
> Osamu x GN Reader

“Yea no worries, I’m just getting there. Of course he’ll understand,” you stepped out of your vehicle after parking beside your boyfriend in the apartment garage. You two didn’t live together, not yet anyway. He lived with his twin and you with your oldest and closest friend. Suddenly an old friend of your roommate reached out asking for help, they were stuck in a really toxic situation and needed a place to hide out for a while. Your roommate didn’t have a second location to stay at, you however were more than welcome to stay with your lover. 

“Y/N I didn’t mean for you to give up your bed,”

“Don’t even worry about it roomie, It’ll be nice to spend some time with Samu, your friend can stay as long as they need,” you swung the duffle you packed keys jangling at the movement truck slamming shut with your head cocked at an angle shoulder tense to provide support to your phone while you moved and talked. “I’ll still pay my share of the bills too so don’t let your friend worry too much either. I’ll come every few days to take care of some of my things but truly, you or they are welcome to my bed,”

“You really are amazing Y/N. You didn’t have to give up your room for this truly,”

“Nah it's no big deal,” you laughed as you climbed up the familiar stairway to your boyfriend's apartment, he was sure in for a surprise when he opened the door to find you. “I’ve gotta go now, yeah just got to the door,” with your phone now tucked in your pocket you knocked on the door waiting for one of the residents to open up. 

“Coming!!” you heard from within before the familiar click of the lock twisting to open followed by the soft creak of the door revealing the tall blonde who quirked a brow at you. “Sup Y/N, what’cha doin’ here??”

“It’s a long story, sorta. Is Samu home??” 

“Yeh he was makin’ lunch,” the blonde stepped aside to let you in the familiar smell of onigiri coming from the kitchen just inside the apartment. “Samu it’s Y/N!!” he called leaving his slippers and you at the door, a familiar head of gray hair poked out of the kitchen random pair of utensils in his hands.

“Why hello there love, what’re ya doin’ here??” he greeted you with a kiss on the cheek before he stepped back to get a look at you when he noticed the duffle concern lacing in his features. 

“I’m fine, but my roommate has a friend in trouble so I’m letting them stay in my room until things get better. Thing is I don’t know how long that will take,” the tall male chuckled before he stepped into the kitchen.

“It’s so like ya to give up your own room for someone else. Ya know where mine is, set your stuff in there,” the nonchalant tone in his voice made you feel more at ease, it helped that you were pretty close with his brother too ruffling his blonde top as you passed him in the living room.

“Don’t worry I’ll be useful while I’m here,” you called to them both as you dropped your bag in Osamu’s bedroom then joined Atsumu on the couch tuning into the volleyball game he had on the screen. You kept up with each play, enthusiastically cheering for whatever team Atsumu was rooting for, you were dating a Miya after all. Knowing all there was to about volleyball was only natural. Still it often impressed both twins how much knowledge of the game you did have. Easily calling out the spikes and moves made by the players on the screen.

“Damn ‘Samu ya taught ‘em good,” the blonde laughed next to you as Osamu waltzed in with three plates of onigiri letting you and his brother take one before he joined you on the couch.

“Course he did. There was no way a partner of one of the famed Miya brothers knows nothing about the sport he loves most,” you leaned over kissing his jaw before you settled back into watching the game with the two males. The next two weeks you spent with the boys was amazing, you were so thrilled to have Osamu’s home cooked meals daily, and you were also a huge help to them (though they’d never admit it, well not Atsumu anyway), simple house chores were a breeze. Sometimes you even did the shopping for them both, making sure to get the proper milk Atsumu preferred, or even making sure each produce you picked was to the finest quality. Osamu loved having you flit around the small space making sure things were always neat and tidy. The only exception was when you brought home work. Then it was Osamu’s turn to take care of you. Reminding you to take a break to eat. Even drawing a warm bath that he inevitably joined you in. At the end of the week the three of you hosted some of their friends from high school. Osamu was busy in the kitchen all afternoon while you enlisted the help of Atsumu cleaning up the living room. When you answered the door to the three former Inarizaki volleyball players they were surprised that you were the one who greeted them.

“Y/N it's good to see you,” Aran was the first to greet you, swinging one of his freakishly long arms around you for a quick hug before he stepped through the door followed by Suna and Kita.

“Awe I missed you too Aran,” you chuckled as you followed them into the living room, twins nowhere in sight. “They’re just getting ready, Osamu has been cooking all afternoon and I managed to wrangle Atsumu into some cleaning,”

“You got Atsumu to clean??” Kita shifted his gaze to you, eyebrows raised in surprise Aran and Suna mirrored the look. “I’d pay to see that man clean anything but the gym after practice,” you laughed, gesturing to the couch for them to sit you taking the loveseat adjacent to the couch. While you chatted the boys finally emerged from their rooms dressed nearly identical, ball caps covering their signature colored hair.

“That’s not fair,” Suna blurted at the sight, a tiny scowl on his face at the sight. But in one glance you had them figured out.

“‘Samu left ‘Tsumu right,” you stated, not even looking up from your phone a message from your roommate taking your attention. 

“How,” all eyes on you, everyone in the room asking the same thing at once with their eyes, Aran being the one who actually vocally asked.

“I really don’t know I can just tell,” dinner with the boys went amazing. Everyone praised ‘Samu for his always delicious cooking. When all plates were abandoned on the coffee table you took the moment to collect them receiving thanks from everyone as you did. 

“So ‘Samu,” as you passed behind the couch you could see Kita was trying to address Osamu but both twins were making it hard to identify them, by chance or by choice no one knew. But as you passed behind the seat Osamu was on you pecked the top of his head to help Kita out. His golden-hazel eyes thanked you as he directed his attention to Osamu chatting about how he wanted to possibly become a supplier to his restaurant and when they had the time they should talk business. Quietly you went to the kitchen, the boys seemed so enthralled with themselves you decided it was alright to clean the dishes then return to them. When you had returned you sat beside Osamu resting your head on his shoulder listening to their idle chatter.

“Say, Y/N how’s your job going??” trying to engage you so you weren’t left out they brought up your job, which compared to all of theirs it was far more boring. For the longest time you had wanted to quit but with your strange living situation it wasn’t the right time to do so. 

“It’s not my favorite place in the world. But it pays well and keeps me fed and alive,” 

“Love I didn’t know you were having such a hard time with it,” Osamu looked at you with concern knitting his eyebrows. You laughed pressing a finger in the crease making him fix it. 

“It’s fine ‘Samu, nothing I can’t handle,” the rest of the evening went amazingly, the boys seemed to have such a fun time before going home. You’d fallen asleep against Osamu before it was all over. Only waking when he got up taking you with him in his arms. Carefully he changed you then himself before pulling you into his chest. 

“Hey love, come work with me,” sure he was asking but also telling. “The floor space above the restaurant is almost done bein’ refurbished. It’ll be done in a couple more months, we can both move in up there together. Tsumu's got plans to move in with Sakusa around that time,” you weren’t asleep anymore, attention now fully on Osamu. “I want us to live together,” it was like a dream come true, the two of you had been dating for four years. The next step, the next thing you wanted was to move in with him, and there he was asking. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” you rolled onto his stomach peppering his face in kisses earning soft giggles from the man below you before you locked eyes with him. “Yes,” you said one more time before gifting him with a tender kiss on the lips falling asleep on his chest not long after. The next day you had a long chat with your roommate. Turns out, her friend was really struggling to find a place and needed your room for a little longer.

“Let them move in. They can have my room permanently. Osamu and I are planning to move in above the restaurant in a couple months. He said I can stay here until its ready,”

“Really Y/N are you sure??”

“Of course. We’ll be by this weekend to get the rest of my stuff. The two of you are welcome to anything I leave behind,” to say everything worked out in everyone's favor was an understatement. There was a little squabble later in the day between the two twins, Atsumu of course loved having you there. He was just hurt that his brother didn’t think to discuss it with him before inviting you to live in the already small apartment before the big move out day. You were quick to jump in and quell doubts. “I’m no freeloader Atsumu, don’t worry I will pay my share of the bills. And I’ll continue to keep the place clean while I’m here. We’ve done great the last few weeks, I think we’ve got the next couple months in the bag,” he was hesitant but nodded with a sigh apologizing to you both for yelling. Osamu was proud of you for sticking up to his brother in such a calm manner.

“Thought you’d quit the job ya hated,”

“Sure I hate the job ‘Samu but it would be incredibly irresponsible to quit before having a new stable income. You and I discussed that I wouldn’t start at the restaurant until after the move. So to stick to that plan I have to keep this job. Even if it’s temporary,” Osamu was again impressed with you, he knew you were mature, but this level of it made him proud to call you his lover. During the weekend you happened to enlist the help of Kita, Suna, and Aran. Osamu and yourself arrived at your apartment fairly early packing everything you decided to take with you. Most furniture was left for the friend of your roommate having no need for it. Plus it helped that your gray haired love told you that you were allowed to decorate the new place. Kita brought his produce trick which was perfect for moving boxes. When everything was packed up and labeled, Aran and Suna began to haul everything downstairs to the truck where Atsumu and Kita arranged the boxes so they’d stay in place on the truck. Osamu stayed with you helping you get the last of the paperwork signed, it helped that your landlord was understanding, even going as far as to wish you well on your next adventure. 

“Hey lovebirds, let's go!!” the two of you looked out the window in the hall of the complex finding that the boys had everything ready to go. All that was left was you and Osamu. With the last two boxes in hand you walked down handing them off to Kita and Atsumu. 

“Thank you for the help,” you made sure to give each of them a hug before they left that afternoon all your boxes were placed respectfully in Osamu’s room. Most consisted of clothes or stuffed animals. Others had various items like lamps or simple valuables. Most of the boxes got stacked neatly in Osamu’s closet, both of you decided to unpack them at the new place. Some clothing was hung up in the closet rack for you to use, but you’d been getting by the last couple weeks with what you brought so there wasn’t much more to pull out anyway. “Let me cook tonight??” you asked knowing the kitchen was Osamu’s sacred place, one he didn’t often let others into. You could see the hesitance on his face before he nodded letting you scamper off to make dinner. He watched in the doorway ready to jump in at any moment and take over, afraid you’d make a mess, or unintentionally disorganize the spices. But as he watched you cook he felt more at ease than he thought he would. Each spice you pulled from the drawer was measured neatly before it was returned to its proper place you’d pulled it from. Minimal mess was made, and whatever you did make you were quick to clean up all while cooking. 

“I’ll happily let ya cook more often,” he said leaving you to finish the meal in peace. Not long after you served up a salad with grilled chicken, apples, strawberries and more table full of various dressings and sauces leaving everyone to choose their own. Both boys took care of the dishes for you that night allowing you to relax and fall asleep on the couch. From then on Osamu let you cook a meal or two once in a while. Even let you help make the meal for when Atsumu brought over Sakusa, his teammate and boyfriend. While he was a shy male he seemed to sing praises over the meal you helped make. Two weeks before the big move you handed in your notice to work before heading home that night. 

“I’m home!!” you called as you removed your shoes at the door. 

“Welcome home,” you heard in unison, which only meant one thing. Sure enough as you looked up you found both twins standing in front of you dressed identical, matching hats covering their hair. Ever since the night they’d dressed in similar outfits with their friends, learning you could tell them apart easily, they played this game with you. Occasionally they’d purposefully dress identical to trick you into picking the wrong twin. Each time you determined who was who in seconds, which startled them each time. Today however it was your turn to play with them, a game you’d wanted to play for quite a while. On the left was Osamu, the right Atsumu. So decidedly you walked over to Atsumu laying your hand on his chest like you always did with Osamu when he greeted you, then you left a small kiss on his jaw before going further into the apartment. You didn’t miss the shocked look painted on Atsumu’s features, nor the dark look over Osamu’s as they joined you on the couch. Normally you took the time before dinner to snuggle up to Osamu, relaxing in the warmth and calmness he had. 

“I hope your day was great,” you said as you rested your head on Atsumu’s shoulder, arms wrapped around his lacing your fingers in the unfamiliar callouses. You could feel the anger that was radiating off the gray haired twin, poor Atsumu was sure to be dead before your little game ended. Neither answered you, instead they focused on the tv replaying the volleyball game Atsumu had last week. Surely homework to improve his playing style for each game. “You were amazing out there TsumTsum!!” you chirped as you looked at Osamu. The nickname given to the blonde you clung to by his orange haired teammate Hinata. It was comical the way the blonde stiffened under you and Osamu deflated a little as you called him the nickname that wasn’t his.

“Dinner time, help me cook brother,” Atsumu cleared his throat getting up, Osamu following, leaving you on the couch with a smirk. This was fun, seeing Osamu jealous, and Atsumu squirm under your advances that clearly weren’t for him. While they began to make dinner you composed yourself so that you could try one more trick before you’d surely give yourself up. The thought had you holding back laughs as you waited for the boys to focus on cooking. Silence filled the kitchen, part of you worried Atsumu was really dead but when you peered in you saw them both cooking together. Osamu over the stove while Atsumu chopped veggies, it was the perfect time to put your last plan into action. Sucking in a breath to compose yourself you strolled in leaning over Osamu looking into the pot on the stove.

“Looks yummy boys,” they relaxed the closer you got to Osamu thinking your farce was over. But then you stepped back patting Osamu on the shoulder. “Sorry ‘Tsumu didn’t mean to get so close,” you backed off bringing the tension back tenfold. With your hands clasped behind your back you ventured to the blonde peering at his chopping work, which had vastly improved from when you met him. “Looks good baby,” you kissed Atsumu’s neck as you gave his ass a smack, oh how you could hear the blood vessel on Osamu’s neck burst from the action. Before you lost all composure you exited the kitchen. Not even a single step outside the room you burst into a fit of laughter that was instantly recognized by the gray haired twin.

“Yer a dirty bastard,” you heard the stove flick off before fast steps approached, before he could catch you though you ran to the living room leaping over the couch with a scream. He nearly caught your shirt, from the entry you saw Atsumu stunned, watching as his brother tried to catch you. At the smirk his brother had on he figured out your little game ripping his cap off. 

“Sneaky little shit!!” he screamed the words like a war cry launching in to help his brother catch you. You all but squealed as they chased you around the living room leaping over and around all the furniture before they finally cornered you. Osamu wrapped his arms around your torso lifting your thrashing feet off the floor as he flopped onto the couch.

“Tickle attack!!” he called out hands instantly finding the places that sent you into fits of hysterics, the blonde not far behind helping his brother tickle you until you truly couldn’t breathe.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Atsumu declared as he watched you struggle to catch your breath. “‘Sumu was sure to murder me,” the true sentiment caused you all to laugh some more before the three of you finally calmed. This time you helped Osamu with dinner, taking every opportunity to kiss him as an apology for the little game you couldn’t help but play with them. Safe to say they didn’t play that game with you again in the two weeks left before the move. Just like that, moving day had arrived. Atsumu had moved out to the place he and Sakusa picked the day before taking most of the furniture with him. Both arrived with the rest of the moving crew early that morning. This time along with the usual suspects you finally got to meet Hinata, and Bokuto, two of the teammates Atsumu talked about aside from his beloved Sakusa. 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you both,” you greeted as they came in helping carry boxes to Kita’s truck, this time you also used Aran’s SUV. The large vehicle would take any stray boxes that Kita couldn't. No one else's car had the capacity to be of any use. The day went smoothly, moving was a breeze, furniture already picked out and set up at the space above the restaurant. All that was left was the small necessities that belonged to you and the gray haired twin. With such a helpful crew moving the last boxes was easy, it was only early afternoon by the time the boxes were unloaded from the vehicles and taken upstairs. As thanks, you and Osamu made a delicious lunch. All of them declaring they’d become regulars especially with your amazing cooking paired with Osamu’s. As they ate you leaned into your lover hand pressed to his chest. He looked to you, eyes full of love, there was nowhere he'd rather be than right here. Right at your side, with your friends, family, and meals made from the love that was nurtured on all those things. Having you there to cook with him, to love him, it made everything feel right, everything perfect.

“Y/N,”

“Hmm?” your gaze shifted up to meet his, smiling softly at the gentle gaze that he cast upon you. But what you hadn’t expected, what you hadn’t ever thought was coming, Osamu reached deep into his pocket as he kneeled down on one knee velvet box in hand. He opened it, revealing a ring made from your favorite gem, the prettiest thing you’d ever seen.

“Will you marry me??” did he even have to ask?? He knew what you’d say.

“Yes, yes, yes!!” you cried letting him place the ring on your shaking hand before standing, but you couldn’t wait, before he got proper balance you leapt into his arms taking you both to the floor. The cheers of your friend behind you, after composing yourselves you finished lunch before sending your friend on their way. As you walked up the stairs to your new home you never let go of Osamu's hand feeling his fingers trace the perfect ring on yours. “I love you,” you said in the doorway to your new home kissing him on the lips for probably the hundredth time that day.

“I love ya too,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello, I thought I'd change the pace a little. A lot of the stories I work on tend to be pretty angsty and sad. Always ending happy, a strange policy of mine I suppose. But I wanted to make a light hearted story that has some comedy to it. I'm all about some domestic bliss. Was this a favorite of yours?? Tell me by leaving a heart in the comments below!! Please leave one on any of your favorite fics!! I want to know what you guys like!!   
> \- Much Love From Careless
> 
> Next Up: Aone x Reader - How To Say I Love You In The Halls


End file.
